The Matching
by Queen Alexandrine Jennings
Summary: When a female Shadowhunter turns 16, she must go to the Glass City and be in The Matching. Where the Clave choose her future, her life and her husband without her choice. CLARY/JACE AU
1. Training

**Summary: When a female Shadowhunter turns 16, she must go to the Glass City and be in The Matching. Where the Clave choose her future, her life and her husband without her choice. CLARY/JACE AU**

**A/N:Okay well, here is my go at a story like this. :) Jace and Clary will be a little out of character. I change somethings that involve the Glass City and so to fit the story. There will be a love-triangle. Simon/Clary/Jace :)**

**I do not will not own The Mortal Instruments. I just own my own characters and the plot.**

**I would like to thank my beta readers VampiressBeauty20 and The Quote Queen**

**Please read and review! :)**

* * *

**X.X.X.X**

**The Matching**

**X.X.X.X**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Clary, your sixteenth birthday is within a few days and I expect you to behave." Valentine Morgenstern told his only daughter sternly. He wore his long, white hair back in a pony-tail. He had on a black tux and in one of his hands he held a wooden cane. Clary hissed when the back of his cane swiped at her back with each wrong move she made. She wore a dark emerald dress gown with a sweetheart neckline showing off her breasts. She stumbled; tripping on her feet, just when he hit her on the back again to straighten herself up. Clary was sure that the welts could now be seen on her back and all of them were now visible.

"Straighten up your spine, girl. You will not embarrass me." He warned her.

She trembled.

Her sixteenth birthday is coming fast, much to her displeasure. It was the day when she would be dragged to the heart of the Glass City for the Matching. The Clave would then decide on her husband-to-be within a few minutes comparing and examining her composure, personality and grace. The first parts of the Matching were simply show up and fill out a questionnaire. Since a few decades ago, the law changed, making it so only women to be matched. The Shadowhunters were slowly dying and being erased. They need to repopulate to survive. The second part was the ball room, in which she supposed to show her grace. Then the last was when she had to write her name in blood on a rune. That was all she knew. It was common knowledge and she knew there was something else. Everyone hid it from her.

Clary almost tripped again over her feet.

Valentine sighed, rubbing his face with the back of his hand.

"It's enough for today. I can't handle this much in such small time." He then turned on his heel, and left the Great Hall of the mansion leaving his daughter behind in pain and tears.

.

.

.

.

When she had finally lain down to go to sleep, her eyes were red from crying. Why did she have to go through this? Her brother didn't. He wasn't even married and he was 21. Why was her father being so harsh on her? Why hadn't her mother stopped him? Her door creaked opened slowly, and softly. She saw a small shadow over her head for a moment, but relaxed soon after finding out it was only her best friend Simon.

He was a mundane.

Her mother Jocelyn saved him from a werewolf attack just a few years ago that left him without a family. So she took him in as a servant. It was the only thing that she could do to keep him safe since mundanes weren't allowed freedom where they were. It was a surprise that Simon could see them well.

"Clary?" He whispered.

Her lips trembled and she almost wailed.

Simon closed her door and made his way to her bed where she laid. He sat the edge, his hand rubbing her head softly, in comfort.

"I heard what happened. Are you alright?" He asked her softly, and she forced a nod.

His hand went down the back of her neck till she froze before twitching.

Simon pulled his hand back.

"By the angel, Clary you're bleeding."

She didn't reply.

"Turn over." He whispered the command softly, and once again he treated her wounds for her. She cried and Simon let her.

.

.

.

.

When Jace Wayland awoke from his sleep he felt a small fragile hand over his bare chest. He groaned remembering last night. He remembered how much he had to drink when his father announced that he was getting married soon; to someone neither of them knew.

He was of age. He supposed to be in the elite circles of the Shadowhunters or settling down reproducing the population. Since he was out of commission since the incident where a Greater Demon slammed into him with its claws, he needed time to heal, but sadly it was taking too long and his father took action into his own hands to save the family name.

The unknown girl beside him stirred, and he knew that she was waking up soon. This girl sleeping in his arms; he didn't even know her name. He didn't even know her. It was just a one-night deal. Her name was Beth something, he couldn't remember at all.

"Jace?" She mouthed with a soft smile her fingers tracing circles on his chest.

He didn't feel any guilt or regret when he slid out of the bed, getting dressed without saying another word. He wouldn't even say a word till he was walking out of the door and she was crying out for him. His life was already ruined anyway.

"I don't want you anymore."

.

.

.

.

"Jonathan, where have you been?" His father Michael Wayland asked fiercely at his son who just shrugged him off, as he walked in.

"None of your business." He reeked very badly and strongly of smoke and sex.

He knew that his father knew where he was all night.

He sighed at his stubborn son, wondering where he had gone wrong in raising him.

"You have to stop this soon, my son. You're getting married soon and this will destroy your bride and our family reputation." He warned his son, before leaving the kitchen, disappointed.

Jace snorted, as he walked out.

That was the only thing his father ever cared about; family image and their reputation.

He even had to rip his dream away from him just to gain popularity in society.


	2. First Encounter

**Summary: When a female Shadowhunter turns 16, she must go to the Glass City and be in The Matching. Where the Clave choose her future, her life and her husband without her choice. CLARY/JACE AU**

**A/N: OMG 13 reviews, 8 favorites and 21 alerts all in one day? Thank you all for reading and reviewing ^^ It encourages me to write another chapter so soon after the first. :) I like to thank you to all those anon (guest) reviews also. :)**

**Story info:**

**The time period is around the late 1800's. **

**I do not will not own The Mortal Instruments. I just own my own characters and the plot.**

**I would like to thank my beta reader VampiressBeauty20**

**Please read and review! :)**

* * *

**X.X.X.X**

**The Matching**

**X.X.X.X**

* * *

.

.

.

.

When Clary woke up the next morning, her head was spinning and her entire back ached badly. The events from the day before suddenly rushed back to her with vengeance and she groaned. Golden warm sunlight was barely shining into the glass window when Simon finally began to stir from his slumber next to her. His face was facing her's when he blinked a few times, opening his eyes and smiled, let a yawn crack.

"Morning." He whispered.

Despise the pain, she smiled at her best friend. They slept next to each other whenever one of them had a bad day. Clary wiped her eyes with the back of her hand when there was a knock on her door alerting them both.

"My lady, Lord Valentine has requested that you be in the Great Hall within 30 minutes. Do you need help getting dressed?" One of her maids behind the door asked. Simon ducked behind the curtains of her window and starting to climb out, mouthing-"I see you later" to Clary. She almost nodded off again, before she answered her maid. It was a total pain in the ass getting out of the dreadful she had worn last night. It would take a miracle if she was going to able to get back in all by herself.

"Yes, Lily that would be wonderful."

The door opened revealing her maid, Lily." She wore her blonde hair tight in a bun. She straightened out her black maid uniform. Her eyes glittered bright red meaning she wasn't allowed to walk in the daylight or she would be fried to a crisp. She was one of the few Downworlders that served the family. Lily's family had sold her out when she was young to her father to pay off a debt he owed.

Her eyes were old when she grabbed the green dress from the day before.

Clary sighed heavily, because tomorrow will be the day of The Matching. The day her life would be ruined. The day when she had to marry a person she didn't even know.

.

.

.

.

"By the angel Clarissa, don't even open your mouth at The Matching." Her father snapped to his daughter about the tenth time in the first hour of her training. Clary reddened. They had been practicing her grand speech and ball room dancing in which she had terribly failed at both. She wanted to just kick her father between his legs and stalk off, but she knew she couldn't have done that without getting away. She supposed to be a good, proper young lady and listen to daddy.

Clary huffed just when her father lowered his cane toward her again, but stopped when Simon walked in the Great Hall glaring at his master watching the cane that was about to smack Clary. Clary stared in complete horror. What was Simon doing here? He bit his lip and fixed his glasses before he spoke in a monotone voice.

"Your lordship, his son awaits you in your study." He bowed. Valentine pulled back his cane and with a loud crackle; Simon fell the ground with a painful groan.

"Next time, knock." Valentine snarled before walking out to greet his guest.

Clary held herself back till her father left before rushing to her best friend's. He rubbed his cheek painfully, a purple bruise had formed on the side of his cheek from the cane.

"Simon, are you alright?" She whispered frightened.

"No, are you alright, Clary?"

Clary eyes watered and she hated herself for it.

All she done lately was crying and give Simon a hard time.

.

.

.

.

The Waylands were almost closest to The Cave as Valentine's was and one of his greatest allies beside Lucian.

They were wealthy and had great political power.

They carried great weight and Valentine wondered why they had sent their son to The Matching so easily. His son was meant for greatness, not settling down married and with a few children. Valentine trained the boy himself for about a year or so when his parents were on business in London.

Jonathan Wayland was special. He kept eye contact with Valentine and he found it so amusing. He didn't wary under his gaze when his father told them the good news about him. He knew that the boy was angry, he see the fire in his amber golden eyes that he loathed it. Maybe this boy would be matched to his daughter. He could only hope.

"I'm leaving."

"Jonathan!" Mr. Wayland looked outraged at his son's outburst.

Valentine waved him off.

"Let the poor boy go, Michael. I have some things to talk to you about anyway."

.

.

.

.

The first thing that Jace did when he stalked out of the study angry, he bumped into someone.

The person let out a small and soft shriek, they started to fall back towards the floor, but his feet were faster and he caught her by the waist before she fell. Green clashed against angry golden amber before his eyes softened at the flush of the ginger haired girl.

"I'm sorry." She mastered a minute later snapping him out of his daze.

His arms still around her waist; holding her.

She has beautiful green eyes

His mind wandered.

"Clary, dear?" Jocelyn called down the hall to her chambers.

The red-haired blushed even more under his gaze.

"Hm."

He let her go slowly, and confused.

"It's alright. Just be careful next time." He muttered, trying to ignore the small butterflies within his stomach and his heart sped up slightly.

She smiled.

"Thank you Mr..."

"Jace"

"Jace." She repeated, before hurrying to her mother's bedchamber almost stumbling over her dress this time.


	3. Memories

**Summary: When a female Shadowhunter turns 16, she must go to the Glass City and be in The Matching. Where the Clave choose her future, her life and her husband without her choice. CLARY/JACE AU**

**A/N: Thank you everyone that reviewed, alerted and Favorited this story :) It encourages me to write the next installment :) I do not and will not own Mortal Instruments. **

**To answer some questions, the story is a little of Matched. Clary's brother is in the story main plot and the reason on how he escaped his own Matching was because he had sworn himself to the Shadowhunters elite, while Jace had injured himself and unable to do his duty due of trauma had to go through The Matching to not shame his family name. **

**Please read and review! :)**

* * *

**X.X.X.X**

**The Matching**

**X.X.X.X**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_The demon was slowly absorbing it's pieces back to whole again, when Jace stepped on it's heart roughly with a few loud stomps before it all turned to ashes. His side stung where the demon clawed him a few minutes before and he felt himself getting light-headed._

_"JACE!" Alec; his parabati shouted not too far from him, knocking back a Lesser demon with Jonathan Morgenstern the eldest child from the Morgenstern family. Jonathan stabbed the demon through the neck with his blade without much effort. _

_Jace felt himself go limp._

_His vision became blurry, and he started to fade._

_"Damn it, Jace." Alec swore, catching him before he fell._

_"Lightwood! Get back here!" Morgenstern shouted at Alec taking care of the rest of the demons. Alec ignored him. _

_"I'm not leaving him behind, Morgenstern!" Alec replied angry._

_"Like hell you would."_

_Shocked, "What are you doing?!"  
_

_Then Alec followed Jace into the dark abyss._

Jace jerked awake sweating and breathing hard. His chest throbbing, and he blinked back the frighten tears back. Just by remembering the attack, the ambush on their way to the woods to get some herbs for Hodge caused his side to hurt. The ambush was ages ago...a year go at the most. His wounds were healed and the poisoned died down in his blood, but he still remember the raging pain. The need for survival when the Greater Demon tried to grabbed his side in an attempt to pick him up only to claw right through his soft skin through his leather armor. _  
_

Jace finally calm himself down and he glanced around his dark silent room. There was no movement and for the first night in a while there was nobody in his bed, no naked woman that he used to crease the pain.

He then remember a flash of green and groaned remembering that today was the day he had to go to the City of Glass for The Matching. The day when he had to stand by his bride without any choice. He wasn't needed to take part of any quizzes like the females had too. He just had to sit there and watch. The Clave watching his every movement looking for any emotion to use.

.

.

.

.

_"Where's Lightwood and Wayland, Jonathan?" _

_"Dead." _

_ ._

_._

_._

_._

_"Jace...please wake up." Alec uttered weakly, when Jace eyes fluttered open. His body felt so weak and heavy. _

_"A-Alec"  
"You need to get out of here."_

_Confused; Jace sat up painfully. The house they were in were dark and quiet except the heavily breathing of Alec._

_"What's going on?"_

_"H..he betrayed us, Jace."_

_Jace crawled to his parabati side, crasping his hands._

_"Who?"_

_"J-jonathan Morgenstern"_

_Jace searching around for anything around them only to hear sheirks of nearby demons._

_"J-Jace, you have to leave." _

_At this moment Jace finally realized what had happened. Why Alec was begging him to leave or try to. _

_"Alec?"_

_Alec coughed up some more blood. His body jerked. _

_"P-please"_

_His eyes looked at him weakly, and Jace saw the life slowly leaving them._

_"I-I can't protect you anymore." Alec gasped out, tears rolling down his eyes and Jace buried his face down on his bloody chest._

_"I-I'm sorry."_

Jace almost bashed his head against the wall at the memories.

He wanted them to be gone.

He wanted to forget them.

He wanted to rip right through the eldest child of Morgenstern and watch him beg for his life, like Alec had.

Then when he met his sister.

Everything within him changed.

He wasn't angry at her like he was with the rest of her family.

He felt himself drawn to her in every sense with those beautiful emerald eyes, and he did forgot about everything for a few passing seconds staring within them.

Jace felt disgusted with himself.

The sun shined through his window blinding him and he didn't care.

It was time to get up anyway, time to go to his Matching.

.

.

.

.

Today was the day when she go to the City of Glass.

Today was the day to find out her husband to be.

Clary stared at the new blood red ballroom gown in distaste.

She then noticed that Simon haven't gone by her room yet.

There was a knock on her door and Clary smiled, thinking it was Simon. He must have slept late.

"Come in." She called and once the door opened it didn't reveal Simon. It revealed her brother and a hand maid instead; Lilly. Lilly bowed.

"My lady, ready to get dress?"  
Clary eyes hardened at her brother who had stood there grinning for some unknown reason.

"What do you want?" She almost snapped and he tsked her.

"Is that a way a lady should behave sister dear?" He teased before taking a step, giving him a hug which she became stiff. Jonathan frowned, pulling back hurt.

"You don't have to do that, sister."

"What are you doing here?" She asked ignoring his comment.

"What? I can't come in and wish you luck?"

"You just did." Clary replied hotly turning around and face her back to Lilly who quickly undone her laces from her sleep gown.

Jonathan bit his lip angry, before stalking out like a child who haven't got what he had wanted.

Clary sighed heavily, feeling the silk of her sleep gown hit the cold floor limp.


	4. Jocelyn's Matching

**Summary: When a female Shadowhunter turns 16, she must go to the Glass City and be in The Matching. Where the Clave choose her future, her life and her husband without her choice. CLARY/JACE AU**

**A/N: The reviews are amazing! Thank you all for your encouragement. This chapter suppose to be about The Matching, but I wanted to put more Clary and Jace moments in. The story would be somewhat long, hopefully at least the chapters be in the late 20's. Now for some more story information: This time with the Shadowhunters etc they treated women cursed and sadly awful in some situations. Jocelyn had her own Matching that involved Valentine and everyone favorite Lucian. (Luke). I do not and will not own Mortal Instruments in anyway possible. **

**Please read and review. :)**

* * *

**X.X.X.X**

**The Matching**

**X.X.X.X**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Valentine, please don't make our daughter do this." Jocelyn begged her husband. She was dressed in long white dress. Her ginger hair pinned up in a tight bun. She had dark circles under her eyes from the lack of sleep, remembering the conservation she had with her daughter. Clarissa wouldn't be happy with her match, she knew. She was walking in her own mother's footsteps. Valentine sighed reading one of the books he had on his desk-"History of City of Glass".

"Jocelyn, I have no time for this. Go finish on up your knitting. Something your good at other than warming by bed at night." He dismissed her. Jocelyn flushed red and she opened her mouth to resort back at her husband when she felt a small tug on her back. She glanced over her shoulder frustrated, and stared into the very kind and warm blue eyes of Lucian Graymark; her husband parabati.

"Everything will be okay, Mrs. Morgenstern. Clarissa is strong." Something in his tone hinted at something to Jocelyn. Valentine glanced up at his long dear friend with a smile.

"Lucian, it been awhile." He stood up and spread his arms to greet his friend, pushing his wife out of his way. Lucian flinched when Jocelyn gasped in pain when he pushed her, giving her a sorry smile, he hugged Valentine before he parted.

"I know dear friend. I'm here to escort Clarissa to The Glass City for The Matching." He said warmly, catching Jocelyn startle glance. Her hands trembled. Her childhood friend Lucian was the one delivering her daughter to her fate? She sudden felt very dizzy. Her chest tightened and she knew she was within moments of a panic attack.

"Jocelyn, leave. You're scaring our guest." Her husband said sharply. Jocelyn caught herself. How could her husband be so cruel to her after he fostered two children with her?

"Go to hell, Valentine." She spat out in anger, surprising Lucian.

At one point in time they were in love.

At one point during The Matching, he promised to protect and never hurt her.

Valentine slapped her and she fell.

"Valentine, control yourself!" Lucian snapped at his friend, catching Jocelyn.

She trembled in his arms and all Lucian wanted was to carry her away from this pain.

Valentine trembled in anger.

He will not be talk back to in his house and era by a mere woman. Now how Clarissa got it from.

Jocelyn cheek was bruised.

She held her tears back grasping for Lucian to hold her, to take her away.

Lucian stood still didn't pull her back in a embrace, not now right in front of her husband.

"I escort her out. Her time of the month might be near." He excused her behavior as such. Female problems.

.

.

.

.

"Luke...what happened?" Jocelyn questioned when he laid her on her bed softly.

"Your husband slapped you." He didn't hid the truth in his words nor his anger on how his best friend treated his wife.

Jocelyn shook her head and reached out grabbing his hand firmly. Tears, fell from her eyes when she spoke next.

"No...with us?"  
Lucian paused; "Nothing, we all just change."

During Jocelyn matching, she had the right to choose between him and Valentine.

She closed her eyes, slipped down still and he wiped them away softly with the back of his hand softly.

A sob left her lips.

"Clarissa-"

"Shhh." He interrupted her softly,

"She will be okay, my dear. She wouldn't be harm." He promised her.

Jocelyn opened her eyes and stared up at the ceiling.

"Lucian?"

"Yes, my darling?" He whispered to her softly.

"Please tell me a story." She whispered in sorrow and sadness.

He paused before giving her a sad smile.

"Well okay, once upon a time there was this man that loved this woman very much."He told her, rubbing her hand softly. She smiled, which made Lucian heart twisted. This story always brought a smile to Jocelyn's lips whenever she was depressed.

"One day he..."

.

.

.

.

Isabelle sit down next to her brother.

Her eyes red from all the tears she cried. She spend months just sitting here watching over her older brother.

Watched him to just laid there in the bed when Warlock Magnas came by each evening giving him his daily medicine to keep him alive.

The coma was slowly getting to him...slowly getting to everyone. Her family cancelled her Matching till at least Alec opened his eyes, but when he does she wouldn't be able to attend till next year. A huge stain on her family when every one of their friends questioned why Isabelle still with them unmarried and without her first born on it's way.

Alec didn't stir.

He was very pale and looked very much as a statue.

"Please wake up."

"Debe descansar. Él no se despertaría en cualquier momento pronto."

Isabelle turned around sharply, to Raphael Santiago; who leaned against the door frame watching her.

"Leave me alone, Raphael."

.

.

.

.

_Clarissa,_

_Do not, I repeat do not disgrace the family._

_If you failed, your not welcome back._

_Remember this._

_Best of luck, your father._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Clary took Lucian's arm gently while he escorted her to the carriage that waited outside the mansion.

She was stiff as she tried to calm her nerves. When the carriage came in closer view, she saw all her future passing her by. She didn't want this and in which she let go of Lucian's arm, picked up her dress so she wouldn't trip, and begin to run toward the woods scared. She didn't know where she's going, but she knew she didn't want to join The Matching now.

"Clary!" Lucian called after her, but from the lack of footsteps she knew he wasn't chasing after her. She wondered why.

When she got to the entrance, she was breathing hard.

A branch snap.

She shrieked when she saw a shadow.

"By the angels, shut up." Jace hissed, coming in view. Her scream died down into a embarrassing blush.

"I-I'm sorry, you surprised me." She whispered looking down to her heels.

Jace glanced over her shoulder to the young man walking toward them in a slow pace. Maybe he was giving her time to cool off or something.

"I take it you're on your way to your matching?"

She nodded, trembling.

Jace grinned.

"Follow me then." His hand grasping hers making her gasp, tugging her along inside the woods.

Clary felt utterly confused.

Why was he sudden here close to her house?  
He spoke answering her question,

"We live right close to you." He pointed to the rooftop of another house over the trees.

"Oh"

When they got deep enough he had let go of her hand.

Clary felt her stomach dropped for a bit at the sudden loss of hand contact before snapping herself out of her small daze.

She glanced up at Jace and really taking him in.

He wore a darker blue tux. His long golden haired hung just above his shoulders. He was handsome in everyway.

She froze.

Everything rushed back in.

She was alone in the woods with a man.

This was very indecent.

Her heart started to beat a little more faster when Jace sit down on the log beside them, making room for her.

The bottom of her dress was stained with both grass stains and dirt when she tried to sit down when she finally tripped on a trig in her heels sending her over to Jace. He fell back surprised, hitting his head on the ground with her pinning him on top. Jace could feel his heart beating rapidity, when she didn't move. He glanced up within her confused green orbs and smirked.

"If you want to be on top, just say the word then."  
She leaped away shrieking, with him laughing after her.

"You jerk!" She hissed out blushing even redder than before.

He then winked.

"Only to you, my dear."

Was he flirting with her?

"Clary!" Lucian voice called closer to them.

Why was he flirting with her? Jace didn't even know.

.

.

.

.

"You stained your dress." Lucian told her disappointed, when he lead her out of the woods leaving Jace behind. Out of all the things he could have yelled at her for. (Running away, following a complete stranger who was a man into the forest alone) he chosen her dress, the least out of the three.

"I'm sorry...I don't know what came over me." She told him softly, almost feeling herself tearing up again.

Damn it.

She felt the loss of his company, the stranger's already.

Getting a crush on the mysterious stranger was going to be the end of her, now that she's going to be matched. She buried her feelings deep down within her heart. She would most likely not going to see the perverted jerk again anyway.

"I know, Clarissa. That's why I gave you time alone to calm yourself, but when I saw that boy taking your hand I ran after you." Lucian told her, when he helped her inside the carriage, worried.

He sat down beside her, closing the door.

"I'm sorry."  
Lucian gave her a smile, no longer disappointed about her dress.

"Cheer up, Clarissa. Today is for a day of happiness." He wasn't so sure, but told her anyway, trying to cheer her up the best he could.

At least Jocelyn had a choice.

He knew that it will take a miracle if the same chance fell into Clarissa hand.

The Carriage begin to move.

She had only one hour to prepare herself.

One hour till this event ruin her life.

One hour till she reached The City of Glass.


	5. Blood

**Summary: When a female Shadowhunter turns 16, she must go to the Glass City and be in The Matching. Where the Clave choose her future, her life and her husband without her choice. CLARY/JACE AU**

**A/N: This was very hard and upsetting for me to write since my laptop kept on crashing 4 times when I almost done finishing this. -_- I was determined you for all of your support! :)Hey, have anyone noticed that Simon's missing yet? . I do not and will not own Moral Instruments. I just own my oc Carol. A little more information of the study is that: There is a reason why Clare and Jace felt drawn instantly. ^^**

**Please read and review. :)**

* * *

**X.X.X.X**

**The Matching**

**X.X.X.X**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Clary dozed off when they arrived at the City of Glass. It took them about ten minutes to fully, stop the carriage before Lucian nudged her awake by her shoulder. When Clary finally woke up a few minutes later, she glanced out of the window staring at the tall buildings with awe. They were in the heart of Idris; Alicante, the Shadowhunter capital city. The Alicante was the main meeting place of The Clave; and from the opposite of the nick name "City of Glass" the buildings were made out of normal materials except the two demon towers not too far from her which looked like it was made from glass it self. Maybe that was why everyone called it the City of Glass.

"We're here." Lucian muttered; opening the carriage door just in time a black shadow clouded their path for a mere second before moving aside.

He then held out his hand for Clary to take, and it took her a moment for it to progressed on what she was suppose to do before grasping his hand. He helped her out of the carriage.

Her father told her many stories of the Captail. One of them was on every 15 years the Downworlders and the Shadowhunters gathered up and sign the peace treaty. Her father obvious didn't hid his disgust and it wasn't hidden that her father hated any Downworlders. He had barely let Lilly worked for them with allot of pleading from Jocelyn.

Behind their carriages, others began to line up. Other in different colors, ranging from red to gold. Her carriage was just plain white.

"Ms. Morgenstern?" The shadow questioned to her and she wondered who this person was.

"That would be her." Lucian replied tightly, holding out his arm for Clary to take ahold of just like any gentlemen would offer.

The shadow paused, it's lips forced into a smile.

"Right, and you will be her guardian during this happy event?"

Lucian nodded.

The shadow nodded; "Right this way, if you please."

Clary grabbed onto Lucian's arm as he lead her behind the shadow, and into the tall black building before them. She watched as many men and women gotten out of their carriage. Women wearing all gowns. She thought she saw a flash of familiar golden among them.

When they entered the building, the shadow stopped.

He seemed to be waiting for someone and when she heard chattering, she knew she was correct.

It seemed like it was over 50 people with their guardians crowded the lobby.

"May I have your attentions ladies and gentlemen?" The shadow called, clapping it's hands together startling everyone.

"That's much better." He commented, before clearing it's throat.

"Welcome to The Matching. Starting in two hours you all will be starting your first test for your future spouse."-He then motioned to a set of doors to his right.

"Behind these doors are your rooms ladies. You will be staying here till you complete your Matching. All of your needs have been provided for." Then he motioned to the doors to the left. "and those will be your quarters gentlemen. The doors behind me will be for your guardians to share. This is the first floor. The second floor provides the kitchen and the studies. The third floor going to be your testing ground and your forth floor will be the libraries. The fifth floor is forbidden for obvious reasons as your safety. The opposite gender will not be allow alone in any of the rooms on the first floor. Bed time for young ladies will be at 9 'o clock in the evening, as the young men has till midnight. You all will be up by 8 o'clock in the morning in the great hall on the second floor by the kitchens. You all will be staying here for a bout a week. Now, meet up in the Great Hall within two hours. Thank you for listening." The shadow said flatly, before exiting without anyone stopping him for any questions. Clary found it really rude.

"Damn it. How the hell I get dragged into this crap? I don't even belong here." Mangus Bane scorned to himself. Clary's eyes wondered and caught his yellow cat-like eyes. She would have recognized him anywhere since he was the one that her father hired as their family warlock without being so much cruel about it. The last time she heard of him was when he was on business to the Lightwoods. He was correct on his comment. He was just a simple Warlock in the event of mostly shadowhunters. She guessed that the treaty between his kind and hers made him attend too. He looked really out of place and very uncomfortable from just standing there.

Lucian arm slipped from her hold and she gave him a confusing gaze,

"Now, Clary, we will be stuck here for about a week. It would be a good idea to make some friends. If you need me, you know where I be." He told her softly. Clary watched Lucian leave toward guardian quarters scared and frightened. She knew no one here! How could he left her alone like this.

"I see you have been abandoned too." One Magnus Bane asked, walking up to her. She glanced at him scared and unsure what to reply.

She shook her head, sadly.

"You're Morgensterns daughter right?" He then questioned curious.

"That's correct." Clary answered him.

He then paused, "How is that son of a bitch doing anyway?"

Clare looked at him bluffed.

He was insulting her father without any fear.

He must be really brave or stupid.

"He's still an ass." She found herself replied shortly.

Magnus stared at her like she had grown a second head before grinning wider, making her smile bigger too.

"I didn't know that baby Morgenstern has a mouth." He grinned.

"Well Mr-"

Magnus inturrpted her right there with a small smile.

"No, leave the formalities at home. I'm sick of this crap along with the formalities anyway. Just called me Magnus."

"Well Magnus, it doesn't surprise anyone, including my father." She laughed, remembering on her first training day that she had called her father a very bad word on accident and only to be punished by one of his welts from his old cane.

"What's so funny?" Jace questioned.

Clary jumped up shocked.

Jace then grinned down at her and Clary could have sworn her heart was beating so loud that anyone could have heard it.

"N-Nothing." She muttered.

His grinned turned wider for some unknown reason.

"Come on Morgenstern, I want to know what put that cute smile on your face." He pouted.

Clary blinked.

Jace blinked.

Magnus cat-like eyes darted between the two of them.

Clary turned into a short series of blushes which amused the two young men in her company. It was no secret that Clarissa Adele Fray Morgenstern was very innocent on the matter of boys and sex. She had the maturity of a seven year old about that idea.

What the hell happened?

"Well I sense the sexual tension already," Magnus teased, sending Clary into a deeper fits of blushes that matched her ginger hair.

Jace let out a small laugh, which sounded heavenly in her ears.

"No, really, what's the joke now?"

Magnus shrugged his shoulders.

"Just talking about father stuff."

"I see."

There was a small bell ringing above them all telling them there time was up. That they all should head to the Great Hall.

Clary felt very nervous. This was it.

It took everyone around 20 minutes to move up a floor, which was very sad.

When they entered the Great Hall, there was five tables lined up. Papers scattered everywhere.

There was a huge sign over her head at each table except the last two, saying "Ladies". The last two said "Gents". The gentlemen tables didn't have any papers upon them at all.

The same shadow from earlier was in front of the room looked at everyone annoyed.

"My name is Carol Williams and I will be your Matching instructor." He replied loudly over the noise.

He motioned to the left of the three tables.

"Ladies find your name on one of the pieces of paper and take your seat. You will be taking a personality test. This will last for 2 hours.-" He then motioned to the left.

"Gentlemen, you will sit there and watch."

There were many groans over at the men section.

Magnus and Jace had already separated from her, both sitting in the back.

Catching her stare, Jace winked.

Clary jerked away with a small blush looking through each paper she walked by.

When she finally came along her paper. She sat down. She picked up the quill and stared down hard at her paper. No one had said happy birthday to her, not today, and she was happy that they didn't for which she was depressed over the fact she had to come here on her 16th.

It was hard sitting down in her gown, but she managed.

The first questioned popped into her mind.

**What color do you find the most appealing?**

_Blue_

_Red_

A flash of golden once again appeared inside her head that reminded her of a very familiar golden haired boy not too long ago.

_Golden_

When she circled her choice, her arm begin to sting. She heard many gasps around her, from the other women. She looked down on her arm. and saw droplets of red rolling down.

Clary bit her lip, keeping herself from screaming at the sight.

What the hell is this?


	6. The Cup

**Summary: When a female Shadowhunter turns 16, she must go to the Glass City and be in The Matching. Where the Clave choose her future, her life and her husband without her choice. CLARY/JACE AU**

**A/N: O.O 60 reviews? THANK YOU! here is the next chapter :) I do not and will not own the Mortal Instruments. I just own Carol. I was going to update in the morning but decided against it. This is a short chapter, sadly. The next chapter will be a little longer ^^**

**Please read and review. :)**

* * *

**X.X.X.X**

**The Matching**

**X.X.X.X**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Clary arm stung even more when she set her quill back on the paper. It was like something digging inside her skin absorbing everything inside. Maia, who sat right next to her dropped her quill screaming. Blood, was coming down more down her arm than any other.

"A-Are you okay?" Clary uttered, gathering up her courage, but Maia just shook her head and begin to sob confused on what happened, but even through she was feeling the exact same pain she wanted to help the scared teenage girl.

"I-I don't know what's going on." She stuttered. There was a cough behind them, it was stiff and cold.

Carol Williams stared at the two women with obvious dislike.

"The Matching is dangerous ladies. With each question you answer correctly, you live shorter. This." He pointed to the paper on the table in front of Clary as he felt many eyes upon him scared and frightened.

"This will teach you how to think your head and not with your pathetic heart."

Clary felt a very thin wave of anger within her veins, and with Maia crying her eyes didn't help matters. She barely avoided eye contact with him, before he walked away to another table.

Her eyes glanced up to the gentlemen's table and founded angry amber staring at her. Her stomach tightened, as Maia cries died down within a few minutes. Clary picked up her quill and glanced at the next question on the paper. She bared herself from any future pain.

**What is your favorite food?**

Lie. Her mind whispered to her.

Lie or you be right next to Maia.

At this moment she wanted to slap herself. Instead of worrying about her more now, she was only thinking of yourself.

_Oranges_

The pain soar throughout her arm and she flinched. Many, girls around her now took Maia's hint and for some reason they weren't in pain any longer. Black eyes stared into hers, Carol. She knew what this test was. This test was to design to break her, but she was a Morgenstern. She was raised by Valentine Morgenstern when everyday was pain. It wouldn't be easy to break her.

**Which describes more as you?**

_Forest_

_River_

_Castle_

She closed her eyes, before she remembered her small time she had with Jace in the woods. She was comfortable and happy just being there...with him. She had long accepted that she had a small crush on the Wayland.

When she circled, woods her entire body screamed. She flinched back falling off her seat when something soft caught her. Opening, her eyes she met with the same angry and worried amber. Her breath caught within her throat and it was like everything around them disappeared and they were the only one in the room.]

Clary noticed the change of breathing on Jace's part, it was more heavily. His worried gaze turned into confuse.

"Mr. Wayland, please return to your seat." Carol said, annoyed snapping the couple out of their daze.

.

.

.

.

.

The cup begin to fill with blood, blood of the matching.

"Well that was fast."Ced commented, watching as The Mortal Cup begin to fill with the blood of the matching.

Valentine paused glancing at the cup behind the protective glass with desire and hunger. This cup will make his dreams come true. He could raise an army with this.

Ced, turned to Valentine with a smile.

He was the keeper of the cup, the one that was suppose to guard it. If Valentine could kill him the cup would be his.

"As you can see everything is fine. You can go back to The Clave and report that the cup is safe." He told him, and Valentine reached for the small blade in his pocket.

"Thank you for your time." Valentine said, before he threw the dagger into Ced's throat making him fell lifeless to the ground grasping for air.

Valentine stepped on his body.

"Your sacrifice will be awarded."

His hand smashed into the protective case, grasping the cup he brought it out of the ruins.

"Father, it's time to go." Jonathan destroyed the bitter silence from the entrance. Valentine hid the cup within his robes and with a sharp nod he followed his son out of the room.

.

.

.

.

Alec eyes fluttered opened when Isabelle forced down the rest of the herbs that Magnus instructed her before his departure. He begin to cough violently.

"By the angels, Alec."

"M-Magnus?" Alec called out confused, in between coughs.

.

.

.

.

Outside The Matching ground a pair of red blood-thirsty eyes watched the building with hunger, waiting, just waiting.

.

.

.

.

When Jace saw Clary's body went limp, everything in him screech for him to run by her side this time. He was still confused by his feelings and why he felt so drawn to the ginger hair beauty that he wanted to murder the bloody test instructor in cold blood for the pain he inflicted on his angel.

His angel?

He caught her when she fell backward from the pain. Her arm covered in blood and he could see the faint scars on her arm. His grip tightened.

Jace felt the strange need to protect this girl from everything.

"Mr. Wayland, please return to your seat." The instructor told him angry.

His body shook.

"No." He pressed his lips together, pissed.

* * *

**A/N: I got back some reviews asking me that if Clary lies she get hurt, but no not really. The only way she get hurt is if she tells the truth using her heart in each answer. That was why her mind told her to lie. So she wouldn't get hurt again. **


	7. Depression

**Summary: When a female Shadowhunter turns 16, she must go to the Glass City and be in The Matching. Where the Clave choose her future, her life and her husband without her choice. CLARY/JACE AU**

**A/N: 76 reviews! and almost 100 followers for this story? Thank you all for your support ^^ This chapter is a bit angst, and Clary dealing with her first nervous breakdown. This chapter brushes on some touchy topics. **

**To Answer everyone's question, about if Clary tells a lie that she gets hurt? No, if she answers truthfully with her heart she does. This was something created by The Clave to teach young women not to do restless things. **

**I do not and will not own The Mortal Instruments. I just own Carol. **

**Please read and review. :)**

* * *

**X.X.X.X**

**The Matching**

**X.X.X.X**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

When Clary was little she always wanted to live her own life as a painter, mostly away from Idris. She wanted to be away from her father's influence, away from the shadowhunters. Simon understood her dream. He often curled up next to her in her bed telling her stories of London, and on how much different it was over there than here. She haven't known Simon longer than around five years, but she felt that she knew him like forever. He was her best friend and yet she haven't saw him since last night. He was missing in the morning, Lilly took over his normal duty.

In Clary's free time she would always sketched in her small notepad from small things as flowers, clouds and butterflies to models of her mother, father, brother and other people. When she was around 14 everything changed when her father became more hostile toward her and she lost her inspiration. She couldn't draw ever since, but she knew that her mother hold on to every paper that she drew hidden somewhere that her father couldn't see.

At this moment during the burning pain, and the Jace's voice, Clary had found herself thinking of her best friend, Simon. She haven't thought of him much today, because of The Matching. He haven't snuck to her rooms either to tell her happy birthday, that he does each and every year. He haven't come to wish her goodbye and now Clary felt disgusted with herself. Simon was always there for her, but yet all she could think about all day was The Matching and Jace.

"No."

Clary heard Jace repeated himself angry, to Carol who looked ready to explode, but he calm himself before calling the guards; freezing both of them in their spots. About five men came barging into the Great Hall, all dressed with black holding what she could see chains.

"I hate to do this to the both of you, but since you wouldn't listen. I'll be sending you to The Hole for the reminder of the day, where you- gleasured to Clary- will finish your test."

"What!"

Jace hold tightened around Clary, refusing to let her go, when the guards jerked them apart within a few seconds with ease tearing Clary dress. Her eyes widened when the bonded her hands and arms together very tight that she was ready to go into a sea of tears, but hold it back not wanting to show them her weakness, not wanting to show them what they wanted.

Why was she getting punished for anyway when Jace was the one refusing to sit back down. She bit her lip making it bleed, she was really that horrible. She only cared about herself.

"Clary-"  
"Please make it easy on yourselves. You do know people actually die here." Carol drawled, watching as one of the guards slipped out a small blade that glowed with energy, Clary screamed.

"Jace, please!"

"Shut up twat, speak when spoke to" One guard backslapped her head, a few tears slid down her eyes hitting the stone floor, when Jace finally surrender.

Everyone, afraid to move.

Magnus Bane gave them a look that showed all, of both pity and anger.

The guards escorted them out and into the lower levels of the tower, down into the duogen where they both figure was The Hole.

Clary stared down at her chained feet.

"I'm sorry." Jace whispered, watching her lips trembled.

The walk was short when they uncuffed their feet but sadly not their arms, before throwing the two of them into a cell. The door closed with a slam behind them with a click. They couldn't see, except of a small lantern from outside the cell meaning to give Clary lighten to finish her test.

The guards left, leaving the two alone but they both knew they weren't stupid enough to believe it.

There were no noise, no sounds and only the dim darkness.

"I want to die." The words wrenched out of her mouth with a loud sob.

Jace heart tightened at her depression. He knew she was on the verge of being broken.

"Please don't say that." Jace begged, and his only replied was with a loud slam then the shrieks of pain that left her lips. Jace flinched violently, before tackled the girl onto her back hard knocking the air out of her.

"STOP IT! DON'T YOU DARE GIVE THEM WHAT THEY WANT, CLARY! DAMN IT YOU'RE STRONGER THAN THIS! I KNOW YOU ARE! YOU LIVE WITH THAT ASSHOLE OF A FATHER, AND YOU CAN'T HANDLE THIS? STOP HURTING YOURSELF AND BE STAND UP!"

Her sobs became louder. Her two small hands crunched onto his shirt.

"I-I can't"

Her voice was like a whisper. So low, that he almost missed it if he wasn't right next to her.

"You can, and you will." His determined amber eyes stared into her sad green orbs, even in the dimmed light he could see her pain, he could feel her pain. She trembled under his touch and she almost strangled with her own sob.

"W-When they touched you. W-When h-he threatened, h-hinted that p-people die here. I-I was s-o scared. I-I was scared for you." She buried her face against his chest and his eyes softened.

"I'm here, I'm here." He reassured her that he was still alive and well.

At this moment he wanted to burn this entire tower down and to cause pain to everyone who had dared to break and hurt his angel. He seemed to noticed that his mouth was mere inches from hers. He glanced down to her lips, and he felt himself slowly leaning closer. She was wrapped in his arms, and looking up into his eyes broken and scared. All he wanted was to take the pain away, to kiss her till she forget. They're lips were about half a inch, but he couldn't bring himself to kiss her. On how he hate the part of his brain, whispering that if he did kiss her he would only be taking advantage of her in her state. Her breath hitched, just realizing herself on how close they were. Her sobs died down to a small whimper.

"I'm here." He promised, and at this moment he knew what he felt for her. He barely calm himself down, still shook on how easy he almost lost her to her desperation.

"You're right" She uttered against his chest. He smiled sadly, "Am I always?"

"I just...met you...but I already felt like I know you for a while." She fell asleep, tired.

.

.

.

.

His head smashed into the gravel, as Valentine forced the cup to his lips forcefully.

"Will you drink it now, Lewis or will I have to slap some more sense into you?" He snarled,

Simon coughed and gasping in pain, as Valentine continue to dug his face into the cold hard soil once more.

He couldn't breath.

He was suffocating him.

_Clary_

His mind wondered when his lungs slowly failing him.

Then suddenly he was freed.

He could breath once more, as he refused The Mortal Cup once more.

Valentine pulled him from the ground before forcing his mouth opened, too weak to resist. How could he when he got the beaten of a life time? Being a mundane was a huge disadvantage for him.

Warm red liquid washed down his throat, as Valentine finally let him go.

His body flinched violently.

His throat burning.

Water..

His body shutting down slowly, rejecting the blood that Valentine made him drink.

"AGH" He gasped in pain, thrashing on the ground.

Valentine tsked,

"Damn, you're not a strong one boy. I have to find another." Then he disappeared, leaving Simon fighting for his life.

He finally felt his body pulled out, and he knew he was very close to death. This was how he was going to die anyway? His glass cracked, tears rolled down his eyes as his life flashed through his life.

Suddenly there was someone next to him.

The moon shined overhead.

"So close." The familiar voice said, before he felt something sting his neck slightly. Finally, letting the dark abyss take him, he blacked out to a pair of red eyes.


	8. Feelings

**Summary: When a female Shadowhunter turns 16, she must go to the Glass City and be in The Matching. Where the Clave choose her future, her life and her husband without her choice. CLARY/JACE AU**

**A/N: 82 reviews! and over 100 followers for this story? Thank you all for your support ^^ This chapter is sort of a filler and short :/ sadly. CLACE is getting out of The Hole and moving to the next test. **

**I do not and will not own TMI, I just own Carol. **

**Please read and review. :)**

* * *

**X.X.X.X**

**The Matching**

**X.X.X.X**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

When Clary came back to, her test was already completed and she was lying on something warm and soft. A small snore gained her attention when she glanced up to Jace who was in a peaceful slumber. Her heart begin to speed up again realizing, on the position she was in. She was sleeping on top of a man, and his arm circled around her waist hugging her tight against his chest. She almost jumped away, screaming, but stopped herself seeing the small smile on his face and suddenly she felt a shame.

She lost it last night.

With one thing happened to him and she lost it.

Last night being with him, being in his arms while he hold her protectively, woke something within her, something that will shock her father into an early grave. She was in love with this boy, even through they just known each other for a little time she felt so strongly to him now.

Clary moved slightly, and even with that small movement he woke. His eyes blinked sleepy, and she found herself staring deep within the golden amber. He was so beautiful.

"'orning," He yawned and stretched, his shirt tugged up a little with the stretched and she knew that only thing from keeping her not touching his skin was the thin fabric of her own gown.

Her cheeks turned red.

"Morning," She smiled, she slowly sit back up, off of Jace. When he begin to sit back up he flinched.

"What's wrong?"

He slowly, rolled his sleeves down carefully trying to hide it from her. Hiding the scars and blood.

"Just my back from sleeping on the floor." He winced, and not long there was a loud noise outside the cell, light flooded the room almost blinding them.

Two ShadowHunters appeared, all in their gear of leather. They were the same guards from before.

They opened the cell.

"Come with us and we bring you to your room. Dress, and meet up in the studies for your next test." One of them told them in a monotone.

Clary felt instantly disappointment, she didn't know why.

She should have feel happy that she was getting out of The Hole. She was also hungry too. She took a small glance at Jace, watching him wince while standing up unsteady, when he caught her staring he winked, masking up his pain.

"I love it when you're on top, Red."

"eh what?" She turned bright red as her hair.

"S-Shut up" She stuttered, blushing.


	9. Rumors

**Summary: When a female Shadowhunter turns 16, she must go to the Glass City and be in The Matching. Where the Clave choose her future, her life and her husband without her choice. CLARY/JACE AU**

**A/N: 91 reviews? and over 120 followers? Thank you for your support :) Here is another installment of the story. Questions about the story, yes Simon is a vampire. The story pairings are Simon/Clary/Jace, Isabelle/Simon and Magnus/Alec**

**I do not and will not own TMI, I just own Carol. **

**Please read and review. :)**

* * *

**X.X.X.X**

**The Matching**

**X.X.X.X**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Simon heard the click of a revolver being loaded. His eyes fluttered opened and then he felt the intense pain coming over him all at once. His entire body hurts, then his memory came back. His head begin to throbbed, and the rays from the sun didn't help much. He move to sit up carefully, only to be faced with the end of a pointy pistol. Fear gripped him,

"Shoot the damn thing, Jordan." The person with the pistol sighed heavily, "Do I really? I don't know if this will work on him." He replied, not seeming concern of Simon's wake state. What the hell was going on here? There was an angry groan, before another person with dark black hair snatched the revolver from his partner's hands, angry.

"I kill the damn blood-sucker."

It was like a wave crashed into him.

He felt thirsty. His throat tightened, and when he glanced up at the people who stumbled on to him, all he wanted was to ripped their throats off and drink. His mind blur, this Jordan partner pushed him out of his sight, pointed that same pistol at him. The pistol was foreign here, seeing that a mundane had invented it roughly 80 years ago. His memory had a large time gap, and soon he was standing over him in a fury. His hands crunched into the man throat sneezing, the revolver went off leaving a cloud of smoke on the user. T

The person looked at him shocked and frightened, but Simon didn't seemed to care. He couldn't find any feelings of remorse, and suddenly he was stronger. Jordan lurged toward the pistol but Simon kicked him, right when he was a feet away from him. There was a loud crunch and the man's life left his eyes and went limp.

There was another scream, from Jordan, but Simon didn't pay him any mind. He was weak anyway, he want this one instead. Leaning, down capturing the blood within his lips he felt himself become settled, not as wild as before and soon his mind came back to him slowly. Looking at his bloody tainted hands, he almost left out a strangle cry. What going on? What had he done? What was he?

The answer stared at him down at the ground.

They were right.

He was a blood-sucker.

He was a vampire and gone of the weak little boy that everyone kicked around. He didn't want this, and then he was angry. Angry at one person who had done this to him. His glass fell from his face and then his vision cleared up. Strange...it seemed like he doesn't need glasses anymore. Then he stopped, frozen. If he was a blood sucker then why wasn't he burned to a crisp?

Vampires usual burn during sunlight, confused, he started to wondered around, wiping the blood inside his dirty shirt.

His head still throbbed, but it had lessened greatly, digging up something about vampires in his brain anything that would help him. There was something he had read a few years back. The Clave had put up a law that any vampires shall not suck the blood of the living, mainly both mundanes or Shadowhunters. He had already broken the rule, but how can he not? His actions weren't his own at the time. He was so thirsty, and the Shadow Hunters were the only thing there. They were going to kill him anyway. Was that against the Treaty too?

Before he blacked out, he remembered a pair of red glowing eyes.

There was a snap of a twig, and his head turned to the direction where he heard it from. Sensitive hearing, great. Five minutes later, a teen girl with long black hair emerged from the bushes with a small basket hung on her arms, filled with flowers, herbs and spices. She seemed highly familiar. The girl eyes flashed, recognizing something about him, and she opened her mouth to speak.

"You're 's servant are you?" She asked curious on why a mere servant so far from the mansion that he's serving. Simon rolled his eyes at her.

"Was." His voice was hoarse, licking his lips. He was slowly becoming thirsty again.

"Lewis right?" She asked, and he slowly nodded his head.

"He kicked me out, clearly." Simon sarcastic comment almost send the girl into a fit of giggles, but she instead glare at him. She do not giggle ever.

"I'm Isabelle, you're welcome to come with me?"

Something bitter swell up in his stomach that he almost vomit.

"As a servant again?" He spat out.

Isabelle stared at him shocked.

"No, as a guest." That was it. She took pity on him.

Too tired to fight, he followed the girl.

.

.

.

.

Clary fell into the warmth of clean sheets when she arrived to her bedroom. Apparently, the test instructor changed it's plans on giving the ladies there second test today and instead took the men off somewhere. She laid in her small bed for a few minutes before forcing her to stand up, and walked to her small dresser. Her room was small, very small. There was a thin sheet separating her space with the other females. She could hear their chatter beyond the curtain, and she knew they were talking about her. The only girl that got send to The Hole with a man.

How disgraceful.

She opened the dresser and pulled out a few pieces of fabric. She wondered how they got a hold of her things, but shrugged it off.

She picked out a blue thin dress that was not a ball gown and she could easy move around in. She peeled off her dirty clothes, before taking a washcloth from the dresser and moved to the small washbin in the corner of her room that was filled with cold ice water. She begin to scrub the dirt from her face, her arms, her chest and legs. When she's done the water was a dark brown. She slipped in the blue dress, pinned her hair up.

She finally felt clean.

The scars from the last test scared her arm, the bleeding long stopped, but it didn't offend her. These were her battle wounds, even when the other ladies were crunched their faces in disgust, these scars made her proud.

"She's a loose woman now, I tell you. She was alone with a man down in The Hole." Aline Penhallow gossiped to Kaelie, who giggled.

"They should just kill her now for having no morals whatsoever." Kaelie replied, something in her voice showed anger. She hid it in a fit of small giggles. Her voice was louder than Aline's, it was almost like she wanted Clary to hear.

There was a loud door slam startling Aline.

Clary was gone.

Kaelie shook her shoulders.

"Oops"


	10. Backfired

**Summary: When a female Shadowhunter turns 16, she must go to the Glass City and be in The Matching. Where the Clave choose her future, her life and her husband without her choice. CLARY/JACE AU**

**A/N: Thank you all for the amazing reviews! I suppose to post this up earlier today, but I got busy. I just finished writing the chapter. Next chapter will be entertaining, and will take place around supper time on the second day when everyone's in the Great Hall to eat. ^^ I can see the way this story going, it would be a bit long. **

**I do not and will not own TMI, I just own Carol. **

**Please read and review. :)**

* * *

**X.X.X.X**

**The Matching**

**X.X.X.X**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"What the fuck is that?!" Screamed Magnus, as a creature with eight long legs; five feet tall dropped drown from the ceiling with a loud growling hiss. Jace, next to him gripped his blade tighter. The creature looked at them with many eyes debating on who to attack first. This was also Jace's first time back in combat. His bones ached, and his mind almost wondered to the thought of his best friend Alec.

Magnus took a step back, he held up a few throwing daggers laced with some type of poison that Jace couldn't tell.

"It looks like a spider."

"Captain obvious, I mean can they get that big?"

"Apparently so,"

Magnus sighed heavily, "Your people do some crazy crap during this shit, Wayland." Magnus commented, and for once Jace couldn't find any reason to disagree with his partner. How would this help them in The Matching anyway? He haven't got any clue. An hour ago, Carol had escorted them down to the basement just below The Hole for their assignment. He paired them up in teams, and then told them all to survive.

The spider lunged itself toward them. Both Magnus and Jace leaped sideways, dodging the horrible creature.

"I doubt that poisoning them would work wonders much." Magnus drawled, before Jace leaped on top of the creature's back.

"Jesus, Jace!" Magnus threw a few of his throwing knives toward the creature's eyes only for it to swipe it with one of it's legs without much effort. The spider sway recklessly back and forth. A few of it's legs bend up trying to swipe Jace off it's back, but with little luck. Jace felt himself losing control; one more powerful swing he would be off.

So he stood up and stabbed his blade down to the spider back, watching it screaming and hisses out in pain, slamming itself against the wall, it's movement begin to died down a bit before a dagger hung out of it's eyes blinding it.

Jace jumped down barely landing on top of his feet. He left his blade behind in the spider's body, and his legs buckled under his sudden weight.

"Team six succeed." Someone called over head, along with a lot of cheering.

"Team one failed."

"Team three succeed"

"Team five destroyed."

.

.

.

.

Clary didn't cry.

Women can be such bitches.

She can spot Kaelie almost instantly, she was the one making 'eyes' at Jace. She almost gave in to the urge of walking over and rip her jaw from her mouth, but she resisted.

She was a faerie; her appearance spoke about her. She has straight blond hair with a soft green tint that was very beautiful, that matched her blue eyes. Her figure was slim and her skin was a pale milky white. Her appearance was enchanting to anyone who wasn't a female. Clary's heart tugged, Jace most likely noticed them. She found herself in the guardian's dorm.

Within minutes she located Luke.

He was sitting down on his bed, reading a book.

He didn't noticed her when she came in.

Clary gave a false cough alerting Luke to her. The book dropped from his hands.

"Clarissa!?" He moved toward her relief.

"Thank the angel that your okay." He embraced her in a tight hug.

She patted his back softly,

"I'm fine, as you can see."

He pulled back, and a flash of anger passed through his eyes.

"I would like to kill the instructor when I heard what happened to you." He muttered; "Your mother would be destroyed and wouldn't forgive me if anything bad happens to you."

.

.

.

.

When the mundane boy didn't seem to survive the process; Valentine grew a little more restless. His first field test failed. He needed an army. What good were lifeless bodies to him anyway?

The boy wasn't strong enough. He didn't know what his wife and daughter saw in him anyway.

"Father?" Jonathan called to him in his study, and then the idea hit him. Jonathan could do it, he was sure of it. His son helped him this far, and he was certain that he would agree to this.

"Here, my son." He replied, he sat at the far end of the study. The cup in his hands pondering. Jonathan came into view, and he looked up at his son with a smile.

"I need you to do something for me, Jonathan."

His son was quiet.

"I need you to drink from this." He handed the cup to him.

He saw a small flash of fear within his eyes.

"F-Father."

Valentine grew angry,

"Drink it son, now!"

Jonathan gave him a painful look, grabbing the cup within his fingers. The cup shook. He was trembling, and then he took a sip. His entire body twitching violently and intense amount of pain flush against his whole body. The cup dropped to the floor, blood splattered on the cold stone. He then stumbled confused, holding his head in pain trying to see what was going on with him.

Valentine's lips rolled into a proud grin,

"I know you wouldn't fail me son." He said proudly at his son resistance to die.

The pain was gone.

His mind was a blur.

Everything around him shook.

He then see everything brighter.

Valentine picked up the cup from the floor and turned his back on his son, placing the cup away into a small safe.

Jonathan's hand reached for the back of his father's neck, and he fought hard to control himself.

_Do it, do it now Jonathan. Kill him. He's the reason why you're suffering._

Then there was nothing, nothing but the harsh painful scream on Valentine's lips in shock.

Blood was everywhere.


	11. Supper

**Summary: When a female Shadowhunter turns 16, she must go to the Glass City and be in The Matching. Where the Clave choose her future, her life and her husband without her choice. CLARY/JACE AU**

**A/N: Thank you all for the amazing support :) This chapter contains CLARE small fluff :) **

**I do not and will not own TMI, I just own Carol. **

**Please read and review. :)**

* * *

**X.X.X.X**

**The Matching**

**X.X.X.X**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Clary spend her day hanging out with Luke in the library, talking and reading books. Well the ones she could read, and he had show her a rune that helped him in the past that freezes anything in motion. She haven't saw Jace all say, or even Magnus. She begin to worry, her test was only a few hours, theirs was the entire day. There was a small bell that chimed signaling supper to everyone, to arrive at the Great Hall.

Her and Luke walked there together, and they both separate to different tables with a small goodbye and promises to visit more often. Clary took her seat at the far end of the table away from everyone. Then she saw him. He came into the Great Hall covered in sweat and dirt. She wondered why he haven't wash up a bit before coming. Magnus followed him from behind, his hands was twitching. He was covered in dirt and he looked pretty annoyed. Jace's eyes caught hers, and the incident from earlier today about Kaelie and Aline left her mind. He smiled softly, before tapping on Magnus shoulder pointing to her table. They sat down in front of her.

"So how's the test?" She asked.

Magnus rolled his eyes; "Terrible, I mean they wouldn't let me wash up. This is disgusting."

"Bane, stop being over-dramtic. It was just a little spider." Jace chuckled.

Magnus paled.

"Little? Little? That thing was 10 foot tall!" He shrieked and pale of the memories.

Clary looked at the two of them confused.

"People died, I would be too."

Jace snorted; "Like that thing would ever stop you Bane."

Magnus grimaced before grinning, "so you think highly of me?" He waggled his eye-brow at his friend, just the moment when Jace picked up a goblet and drunk the ice cold tea from it. He choked on it.

Clary laughed, and Jace gave her a small glare.

"No, continue. It's fun watching you two bickered like an old married couple." She smiled,

Just then trays of food started to come out from the kitchen. The staff carried around 20 trays to each table then several small ones that contains fruit. When one of the trays came next to her, she grabbed her fork and tried to tear off a turkey leg from the turkey but was horribly failing. The turkey was tough as nails,

"Let me get that for you." Jace said softly, pulling out a larger fork and tearing off the leg. His hand brushed over Clary's and she blushed at the touch. He was warm and full of life. The brush was fretting, and he dropped the turkey onto her plate.

"T-Thank you."

She smiled shyly at him from across,

"Oh by the angel, just jump each other now and get it over rid."

"MAGNUS!"

"What? I'm telling the truth"

.

.

.

.

Valentine found himself crawling in his study, trying to reach the fallen cup. If he get his hands on it and drink from it; all would be well. He wouldn't be dying, his injuries would be fix. His son was gone much to his relief. The blood must have made him go crazy after drinking. He felt disappointment. He thought that his son would be strong enough to handle such a thing. His finger tips brushed over the cup, before his body gave out again from the blood lost.

There were fast upcoming footsteps, and then a small female gasp.

Jocelyn.

For the first time in many years he felt something small, regret and guilt.

"Valentine?"

When was the time that he first set his eyes on Jocelyn? He closed his eyes, ah now he remembered. He met her during his father's ball. She wore a long white dress. Her smile was soft and her eyes lit up only for him.

"Valentine?"

He lost himself into the undying black abyss.

.

.

.

.

Jace was completely pissed.

Carol just informed them all that wasn't a test, but to prove that they all able to stick out a fight.

He wanted to twist his next, hell he knew Magnus would get there before he would and burn him alive.

One thing worse than getting Jace pissed, was getting Magnus pissed. He became a downright bitch and if the crime was horrible enough, he changes his victims into either a rat or a cockroach.

"You have three minutes to arrive at the Great Hall, dismiss." Carol told them all before leaving them all scrabbling into the small doorway.

"Fucking bastard." Magnus almost bellowed at the instructor angry.

"I know how you feel." Jace commented.

.

.

.

.

On Clary's left sat a set of knives, forks and spoons that serves as a tool for each meal. She had no idea on what goes with what. She knew what a soup spoon was, a small fork was, and a butterknife was and no more.

She saw Aline took a seat next to Kaelie, picking up the smallest spoon before she carved out an apple with it.

Clary felt embarrassed, when she picked up the largest spoon. She felt many eyes on her and she wanted to look at each and every one of them and yell at them what they looking at, but she couldn't. A lump formed in her throat when she heard Kaelie's giggles, most likely about her.

More rumors?

Now that she sat with two men?

She didn't care at this moment, and so she carved a peach.

She took a bite out of the tasty fruit and lick her lips before taking another bite. She thought she heard a small painful groan across the table, but when she looked up Jace was taking to Magnus, his eyes avoided hers.

She bit into the fruit again.

.

.

.

.

Jace's eyes linger on her full red lips.

When she bit into the fruit, it was a lot more sexier than anything he saw.

A small groan of frustration left him, before he paled.

She heard him, he was sure of it. He turned his attention to Bane, and started a topic on capes on how well they shouldn't be use while going into battle.


	12. Jealousy

**Summary: When a female Shadowhunter turns 16, she must go to the Glass City and be in The Matching. Where the Clave choose her future, her life and her husband without her choice. CLARY/JACE AU**

**A/N: Thank you for all of your support :) Here is the next chapter of the story ^^**

**I do not and will not own TMI, I just own Carol.**

**I would like to thank my beta readers VampiressBeauty20 and The Quote Queen .**

**Please read and review. :)**

* * *

**X.X.X.X**

**The Matching**

**X.X.X.X**

* * *

.

.

.

.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_He lifted her chin with the tip of his thumb so that she could look into his eyes. She blushed slightly red under his touch and when she tried to pull away, he held the red-head in his arms. He watched as her green eyes flickered, confused at his actions._

_"Jace, what in the world are you doi-"_

_His lips came crashing down unto Clary's silencing her. She struggled, trying to resist him, but soon relaxed, giving into the kiss._

_His arm came to rest upon her lower back, while he kept his other hand in place of her jaw._

_He kissed her even harder, deepening the kiss and she let out a small squeak that gave him a chance to explore her mouth even more, their tongues fighting for dominance, and she let out a small moan._

_He held her even tighter, desperate for her warmth; he let out a low groan. His hand teasingly untying the laces of her dress in the back and within a second it fell to the ground leaving her in only her bra and underwear._

_"Jace," She moaned in his mouth._

"Jace! Heaven forbid, but if this place is burning down you would still be here, sleeping." Magnus sarcastically (he hoped) commented as he ripped the small blanket off the male, causing him to jerk awake.

He was sweating, and his eyes were in a daze. Magnus waved his hand over his eyes impatient. He exhaled a hopeless sigh.

"I don't even want to know what you were dreaming of. Breakfast is in a half an hour and that bastard expects everyone in the Great Hall." Magnus told him, tucking his white shirt in his pants.

When Jace finally came around, Magnus had thrown the blanket back at him, hitting his head. He swung the blanket off. What the hell was he dreaming about? He flinched remembering the warmth of her chin.

He shivered at the memory.

Magnus was making small jokes about how he felt him here a few days ago. He knew he felt something more towards Clary but he didn't know how far his feelings ran. What happened if she wasn't matched with him in the end, but to someone else instead? He couldn't have her. He was only sending his own heart into heartbreak.

Relationships, commitment, terrified him down to the core. The word sent his mind into a panic with words as caged and trapped. He never courted women, he just brought them home to have one-night stands with them instead, only letting the girl feel heartbroken and sad when he told them he wasn't looking for anything more than just one night of sex.

Now here he was pinning after some girl who could barely look him in the eyes or ever care about him more than a friend. His hands shook, and Magnus walked out of the dorm in a hurry for something, he didn't know what.

Jace was scared.

.

.

.

.

At the entrance stood four dark shadows. Three of them looked oddly similar, must have been blood related. The third looked too oddly scared to be there with them. The representative of The Matching stared at the trio with a blank look before replying to them in a monotone voice that seemed to scare the vampire, what he was, he wasn't sure. Maybe a werewolf or even a pixie, he wasn't sure.

"We rarely let anyone in late, to take The Matching." The representative waved them off, but the first shadow took a threatened step to him.

"I don't think you recognize me..." He paused to add the extra effect. It worked; the representative looked uncomfortable and unsure. If he makes the wrong move, his boss would have his ass.

"I'm the one paying for your checks each year. My children and their guests will take part in The Matching."

The representative eyes widened frightened at his words.

"B-But the results won't be accurate if they don't go through the first round."

The first shadow rolled his eyes at the dense young man.

"Let Isabelle take the personality quest and let my son and his friend take the challenge you idiot. If my family name gets dragged into the dirt, don't think for a mere second you're safe." Mr. Robert Lightwood bellowed at the representative. He was one of the three people who had partly control over The Matching this year.

"Dad...I could wait for next year." Isabelle uttered and her father waved her off.

"Nonsense. Alec just woke up last night and since he's not in a good condition to run off on missions again, this will suit him and the downworlder." Robert said, before leaving his children to the representative to take care of.

"Well goodbye, I love you too, dad." Isabelle muttered sarcastically under her breath, taking a worrying glance at her brother who looked even paler. He had just woken up from his coma last night. He could barely stand.

"Right this way please."

They followed the representative to lobby, as he went over the rules to them. Cat like eyes blinked at them all.

"A-Alec?

Alec froze, his face heated up when his eyes landed on Magnus.

Isabelle smiled at her dear friend, "Isn't it wonderful Magnus? Alec woke up all by himself last night."

Magnus voice was low, and sounded so very deadly that it scared Simon. "You should be resting. Why aren't you resting?" His question directed to Alec painfully mixed with worry.

Simon stood there confused all his eyes widened taking everything in; he made sure he stood clear of Magnus.

"Father wouldn't let us, you know that Magnus. He would have let me go next year if he's passed out after the event."

Magnus snorted, "The event that he was willing to have sacrificed his children too?"

"SIMON!" A voice shouted cheerfully, to the left. It caught everyone's attention, as Clary dressed in a green cotton gown ran down the lobby and tackled into Simon's arms surprising the boy to death.

"Thank god you're okay. What are you doing here?" Her faced buried in his neck and he felt his heart beating slightly faster than normal. It was always like this when he was around her. It felt good seeing her again. Simon gave her a small warm smile,

"It's a long story, Clary." He muttered in her hair. That was how Jace found them. Isabelle glared at the red-haired girl feeling small pings of jealousy, while Jace tried his best to control his emotions.

"I didn't know you have a boyfriend, Clarissa." Jace voice was cold. Clary pulled away from Simon, much from his disappointment.

"Hi, Jace," she said, not noticing the dark aura circling around him. He ignored her, walking to his best friend instead leaving her feeling alone and confused.

"What a jackass." Simon commented, just when Jace's mood brighten,

"Thank the angel you're okay, Alec. You had me worried."


	13. Simon's Tale

**Summary: When a female Shadowhunter turns 16, she must go to the Glass City and be in The Matching. Where the Clave choose her future, her life and her husband without her choice. CLARY/JACE AU**

**A/N: I honestly going to post this tomorrow morning or something, but I'm already almost done with chapter 16 and decided to post this today anyway. I'm trying my best to answer everyone review (my computer been refreshing itself on every page and it's getting annoying, lol) Valentine is dead, and I'm planning on him staying like that XD lol This contains Simon/Clary fluff, and a jealous Jace lol I do not and will not own TMI. I just own the plot and Carol.**

**Thank you all of you for your wonderful Support :)**

**I would like to thank my beta reader VampiressBeauty20**

**Please read and review. :)**

* * *

**X.X.X.X**

**The Matching**

**X.X.X.X**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

.

.

.

.

Simon and Clary were in the library, sitting down next to each other. There were many books about vampires on the table in front of them, and Simon had read out of one for nearly almost an hour, before she got bored and too curious to stand the silence anymore. She could feel something was wrong, and amiss about her best friend. He no longer wore his black glasses and his eyes had a slight hint of red within them. The fact that The Clave was allowing a human to take The Matching was disturbing. She felt that he wasn't her Simon a few days ago, but someone completely different than the person he used to be.

"Tell me, Simon." she asked, her voice low and sweet. He flipped a page out of the book. Why was he so hooked on this vampire crap anyway? He paused, for a moment, setting the book down on the table, he looked at her with an unknown and confused look in his eyes. He hesitated about telling her. She had been raised a Morgenstern. She would certainly hate him for what he had become even if it was her father's fault.

"Please, you're my best friend." She grabbed his hand, and his skin was cold to the touch, not the normal warm touch that always inviting like human skin.

"Clary, take a look at the table and then at me. You're smart enough to come to conclusions." He whispered, breaking her hold over his hand. Her green eyes flickered to the table and back to him. She paled within a minute or so, and he heard the small gasp that left her lips.

"Heavens no" she gasped.

"Sadly yes," he replied.

He expected her to runaway, screaming at him to never touch her again, but she grabbed ahold of his hand trying to comfort him. His transformation wasn't easy for him to understand. Isabelle helped him to understand what he was and took pity on him when he told her what happened (except that Valentine dragged him out of the mansion and forced her to drink something terrible), she was confused on how easy he could take the sunlight without burning to a crisp.

"It's not possible, Simon. You can walk in daylight. Vampires can't do that." Clary stubbornly told him, not believing what she was being told.

"How can you explain this?" He pointed to his eyes, his vision was much more clearer.

"And this?" He then pointed to his fangs poking out of his teeth, which made her gasp even more.

"Lastly why do I have to drink blood to survive? Clary, I'm a monster." He spat the words out viciously, in complete disgust. Clary grasped his hand once more, uncertain.

"Don't say that Simon. What you've become doesn't decide on how your character is."

He snorted, rolling his eyes at her.

"I attacked someone the minute I woke up Clary!" He shouted, his voice became louder and louder, but at the end of the sentence it had become a mere whisper-"I drunk him dry. You should leave, before I hurt you too."

There was a moment of silence once more before Clary arms wrapped around his neck bringing him to a hug,

"Tell me what happened please." She muttered in his neck.

"Then promise me you wouldn't hate me." He uttered in her hair frightened.

"I promise." Simon took a deep breath, taking comfort within Clary's arms.

"It happened at night when I was rudely awakened in the mansion. Your father...knocked me out and brought me to a clearing. He has something in his hands and he had become determined for me to drink it. I refused, knowing that it had to be something awful that would want him to force to do something terrible like this. He beat me, and he forced me to drink from a cup." He paused, pulling away from her arms, looking within her confused green eyes.

"It was blood Clary, he forced me to drink it. My body was fighting it and I went into shock."

"That was when he turned you into a vampire?" Her voice shivered. If she had a normal childhood and life with her father, she wouldn't believe this tale for a second, but she knew of her father's temper and to some extent his determination.

Simon shook his head.

"What he wanted to see, he didn't have it I guess. He considered me a failure and left me there gasping for air and dying. The next thing I remember was a pair of red eyes looking down at me before feeling a pain on my next. I blacked out, and when I came around once more...some people found my body, a few shadowhunters."

Clary rubbed his arm, urging him to go on.

"I-I attacked him. The other person ran." He pulled away from her completely,

"And that's why I'm a monster. He was innocent. Sure, he was about to kill me because he thought I was a vampire, which he was correct, but still...at the time I didn't feel any remorse or restraint that I felt while human from killing him."

"Simon, that wasn't you," she said.

He sighed, "It is. This will always be me."

He then turned around to leave the library.

"I'm going to take a nap, Clary."

Clary didn't know what came over her. His tale was so sad, and all the time she was here pinning over some stranger, her best friend was dealing with something so horrible all because of her father. Her heart sped up a bit, looking at him. He was different, but it was like she saw him in another light now. He was always there for her, he was always there caring, and just this moment she forgot all about Jace and his cold treatment to her, and all she ever wanted was for Simon to be happy. She jerked his arm to her, and she knew he was a lot stronger than her, but she needed him to stay here with her. She needed to tell him that she wasn't scared that he was the same person she never so long.

He tripped.

He was taken by surprised by her actions.

"C-Cl-" His lips slammed into hers, and they both stumbled to the ground. Clary couldn't handle his weight.

He kissed her.

That was what met Jace when he came into the library with Alec to talk about something.

He froze at the doorway, not understanding what had just happened.

"Let go to the study instead." He said to his best friend, leaving him behind confused.

.

.

.

.

Seeing Clary and rat boy made him angry, his stomach turned. He wanted to be the one to kiss her, wanted to be the one to be in her arms, but it was obvious that they were seeing each other. He didn't know what would happen to them if they were matched with other people.

Jace was bitter, but he controlled his feelings and calmed when he talked to his best friend.

"So you don't remember anything about the fight that got you in the coma?"

Alec shook his head, "I only remember walking into the building."

Jace paused remembering his exact words. Something about Jonathan betraying them.

He didn't go straight to The Clave with this information when he awoke the next day.

How could he when his only proof of his betrayal was in a deeper coma than he was?


	14. Confession

**Summary: When a female Shadowhunter turns 16, she must go to the Glass City and be in The Matching. Where the Clave choose her future, her life and her husband without her choice. CLARY/JACE AU**

**A/N: Here is the next installment of the series. Thank you for all of your supporting reviews, favorites and alerts. They mean a lot to me to keep on writing :) This chapter is sort of a filler and it contains Clary/Simon I think this would be a last chapter containing a full Simon/Clary pairing. I would also like to thank my beta VampiressBeauty20.**

**I do not and will not own TMI**

**I just own Carol and the plot. **

**Please read and review :)**

* * *

**X.X.X.X**

**The Matching**

**X.X.X.X**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

.

.

.

.

Clary's arms wrapped around Simon's neck pulling him closer. His lips moved against hers, while her mind screamed, 'What the hell am I doing?' It was like her body wasn't her own and when her hands were working on taking Simon's shirt off; every inch of her soul felt disgusted. She only thought of him as her best friend, but she couldn't get her body to stop. It seemed as if something or someone was controlling her.

She almost let out a piercing scream. Flashes of golden amber eyes were in her mind, telling her what to fight for, and then with one jerk she pulled away from her best friend, hurt and confused. He stared at her with the same emotions. His breath became hallow. Her lips were bruised and her entire body trembled.

"I-I don't know what happened." He was frightened, as he pulled away from her completely. His eyes were now a brilliant shade of red. Clary's vision blurred before he started to muttering to himself, reaching for a book on the table in front of them. She sat there reflecting on what happened to her, calming herself down.

Simon slammed the book against the wall angry, and very upset at what he had done.

"This just proves it, Clary. I'm...I'm in love with you and unknowingly that's the reason I...I accidentally turned you into a thrall. I'm a monster. This is what I'm capable of doing." He left the library.

Clary still sat there startled and confused by his confession. She haven't known of his affections. She remembered all the small times he was there for her. When her father beat her, he was there to heal her. He was her only true friend. He understand everything she went through.

Simon didn't mean what he had done to her. She still trusted him, trying to stand up, she fell right back down unto the ground feeling a bit weak. She couldn't go after him to tell him how wrong he was.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Glad that you barely arrive on time Mr. Lightwood and Mr. Lewis." Carol told the two young men who had walked into the cell like place that held their first exam.

"I do hope you brought your weapons, boys. Win the fight and you move on, fail you die." Like a shadow he was gone leaving the two young men alone with the sounds of hissing. A creature with eight legs jumped down in front of Simon. Lightwood threw one of his famous daggers at him.

Simon yelped, when one of the eight legs was cut off landed near his feet.

.

.

.

.

.

Isabelle slammed her quill on her desk angry, almost ripping her test apart. She couldn't focus. She just couldn't. Whenever she placed down her quill to answer, all she saw was him in her head smiling at her, and thanking her for everything she had done for him.

"Damn it!" She hissed violently, feeling very jealous about Clary and Simon's relationship. She wanted to be the one hugging him. Isabelle Lightwood admit of crushing on the newbie vampire. He was cute. He's cute when he was clumsy, cute when he tease her, cute when he laughs. God she got it hard.

She picked up the quill once more and repeated the fifth question on the paper. She had only have one scar on her arm, and she learned quickly on how to make it through this test.

She could just lie.

It was like lying was second nature to her.

.

.

.

.

.

"What the hell you made him take the challenge? He's weak now, he needs rest! You just asking for him to die aren't you so you can take revenge over his damn father!" Magnus Bane bellowed at the top of his lungs at the instructor. The shadowhunter guards moved towards him, but he held out his hand out with ease freezing them all in place.

"We cannot coddle anyone, Mr. Bane." Carol's voice was cold and sharp.

"Then I wouldn't coddle on beating the shit out of you!" He hissed picking up Carol by his shirt without problem. His cat-like eyes flashed angry at him when the instructor haven't even shown a single ounce of fear.

"Tsk tsk this isn't a good idea, Mr. Bane. You're breaching the Treaty that was set with your people."

Magnus let go of him, a second later and growled, his lips pulling back from his teeth.

"And that is the only reason why I'm here and you're not dead."


	15. Graveyard

**Summary: When a female Shadowhunter turns 16, she must go to the Glass City and be in The Matching. Where the Clave choose her future, her life and her husband without her choice. CLARY/JACE AU**

**A/N: Okay, here an answer to one of the questions from the last chapter. Clary isn't a Thrall. She almost became one by accident then afterward this was what Simon warned her from. Thank you all for your wonderful supportive reviews. **

**I would like to thank my beta VampiressBeauty20 **

**I do not and will not own TMI**

**Please read and review :)**

* * *

**X.X.X.X**

**The Matching**

**X.X.X.X**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

It had happened around 3 AM in the morning, when everyone sleeping. She turned and rolled in her bed restless before feeling her blankets being torn off her body. Clary shivered at the cold air, slowly, becoming awake and confused. She sat up and face the darkness when she saw a shadow looming over her bed. She almost screamed if it was not the voice that was familiar.

"Thank you for finally joining me, Clarissa." Jonathan spoke menacing, but yet calmly.

"B-brother why are you here?" Clary asked, confused, she couldn't see much of her brother due of the darkness of the room. He took a few steps to her slowly before he paused.

"I came to save you." He stated like it was a fact. Clary felt something wrong deep within her gut, before she found herself crawling back to the bed head-board. His eyes glowed a silvery color for a second.

"You don't want to be save, Clarissa?" His breath reached her neck and she shivered some more. This wasn't her brother, this feeling that wrenching deep within her gut told her otherwise. He took out a small stick like thing, something she only saw about two times with other male shadowhunters. He drew a rune right in front of her face. The rune glowed green before fading,

"No one can hear your screams my dear sister, not even mine. You're coming with me, father kept something important from us." Jonathan grinned; pointy teeth stick out of his gums and for a moment she thought he was a vampire.

"Now come," He picked her up bride style, not caring about the noise he was making and her shrieks for him to let her go.

"Why?"

He paused by her window.  
"The secret was in your blood sister."

Her bare feet touched the stony ground that was laced with dead. They both were just outside of the Capital. Grave stones lined up all around her and the only light that gave her any sense where he was pulling her too, was the full-moon which loomed overhead. Clary was confused at what her brother told her, and even more on why he had done this for. Sure in the past her brother was an ass, but he had never done anything like this to her. She grew worried, turning around she quiet concentrated on how she would escape.

"This way my sister." Jonathan said, excited. He was like in a cult or something. His eyes weren't his. His movements weren't his own. They were jerky to a point when he stood still his entire body moved. They arrived at a tomb stone when he took something out of his pocket. The cup.

The cup slowly regaining some blood with each second.  
"Clary, because of you we able to control the glass city."

"Jonathan what are you talking about?" She whispered backing away from the tomb stone, scared.

"This is our destiny, Clary."

Then she heard movements to her left and soon a few figures came into the moonlight followed by a dozen more in a zombie trance.

"J-Jonathan, what did you do?"

He barked out a laugh, "Do? You said that like I've done something awful. I did something that will give us both a future. I'm sure you don't want to marry some stranger you had never met before and bear his children."  
Jace flashed in her head for a mere second.

"You see Clary, you wouldn't be brood-mare any longer. You can do whatever your heart wishes for. You can get your freedom, all you have to do is drink from this." He handed her the cup. The liquid of her own blood mixed with everyone's at The Matching stared at her in temptation. No more rules, no more laws telling her that her main purpose was to get married and bear children for the rest of her life. She didn't have to marry any stranger anymore, if she just took one sip and do what her brother said.  
She paled.

Did she just consider following her brother crazy plan on taking over the city? The army of thralls and newly born shadowhunters circled around them waiting for her brother command.

How long was her brother planning this? By the looks of it, for a while.

"Make your choice, Clary." Johnathan spoke; "A life of freedom, or a life of a prisoner?"  
A part of her wanted to choose the former, but what sacrifice must she take to gain it? Maybe if it was a week ago, she would gladly take the offer, but now she met a lot of people who had become her friends during The Matching. She wanted Jace and if this gained her freedom, it would only tear her away from the boy she came to love.

.

The lights in the building flickered restlessly, before it all shook knocking some people off its feet.

"What the hell was that?" Magnus uttered; as he was knocked back into Alec's arms; making him blush a bit.

"I-I think something's wrong."

.

Isabelle stumbled over her steps, as she tried to rush pass so many girls in her dorm. They were all screaming and running around like their head's were cut off.  
"Get out-of-the-way, Aline!" Isabelle screamed, impatient when the who said girl blocked her from the door.  
Isabelle pushed her aside.

Women.

They wanted to be treated like men, but when danger arises they cowered in fear while the men take over and protect them. Isabelle was pissed off, she don't need them to protect her...but she needed to find him and her brother.

.

Jace jumped to his feet from the quake of the floor below him. What was that? It was like the building was beginning to fall or something.  
He rushed out of his dorm and to the lobby where he saw many Shadowhunters lined up.  
"They breaching The Hole, get down there and stop them!" Carol shouted above them in a panicked, before sending another word to The Clave for help. The building shook once more.

The Shadowhunters ran passed him toward the basement.  
When all this was going on, the only thing in his head was is Clary alright?  
"Hey!" Someone called at him, turning around he came face to face with the bat boy who kissed her. He felt another ping of jealousy ran right through him.  
"What?" He snapped, and Simon rolled his eyes.

"Have you see Clary? Her guardian is trying to look for her once the building starting shaking and couldn't find her." He quickly explained, and Jace was about to reply back with a sarcastic comment before he made himself shut-up when the reality hit him.  
Clary was missing.

No one could find her.


	16. Dying

**Summary: When a female Shadowhunter turns 16, she must go to the Glass City and be in The Matching. Where the Clave choose her future, her life and her husband without her choice. CLARY/JACE AU**

**A/N: Thank you all for your kind reviews. I'm sorry I didn't update soon I been battling the flu for most of the week now (even on Christmas! ugh) and haven't have the strength to post. I hope you all have a nice Christmas and a happy holidays! My wonderful fiancé bought me the box set of TMI series. So I'm so happy XD lol **

**Note: I know of the Demon Towers and what they do. There is a reason why demons can now be in the City of Glass**

**I would like to thank my beta reader VampiressBeauty20**

**I do not and will not own TMI**

**Please read and review :)**

* * *

**X.X.X.X**

**The Matching**

**X.X.X.X**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

.

.

.

.

Blood.

Blood was everywhere, when she stumbled to her feet. Jonathan loomed over her, while rolling his eyes at his sister's whimsy attempt's to escape.

"You actually fell in love with Jace, didn't you little sister?" he said, an evil smile playing upon his lips as he spoke, taunting her.

Clary got to her feet slowly, her night-gown torn.

"I saw Jace around the mansion along with his father. I didn't think you were like the other girls, the ones that he take's to bed just for one night, and leaves them crying and broken the next day for another woman? What would you call that?"

She stumbled back, losing her balance once again. One of the rogue shadowhunters stalked towards her, but was stopped by Jonathan. He used his free hand to tear right into his stomach.

"She's mine. You will not touch her!" He snarled at his comrades, with a strange over-protectiveness that she couldn't understand. His attention reverted back to Clary, with a painful look written all across his features.

"Do you love him more than me, your very own brother? Or your mother?"

Her eyes watered, tears prickling the very corners of her eyes, and once again she felt so useless and worthless.

Emotions which she had bottled up inside slowly began to seep through the mask she wore. The poor girl struggled for any words to tell him.

Clary felt shame and sadness suddenly settle deep into her stomach.

She loved Jonathan.

She silently wished that she would have spoken to him nicely before she left, but instead she only used her bitter feelings from her supposed destiny and the jealousy that he was treated better than she ever was. A breeze blew through her hair, it took on a few forms of demons. Dark, shadowy Forsaken began to move toward her, baring their teeth and claws. One let out a loud snarl, combined with a hiss.

She turned on her heel to run, but then turned back to her brother who stood a few feet away, his expression fierce with anger . She came to a choice, tired of running away, tired of this pointless fight.

"What do you care?" She asked him, pain laced in her voice as she tried to tear her eyes from the horrible creatures.

"Why are you doing this, really?" She gathered up her courage and took a few steps toward him. A picture of a little boy smiling happily played inside her mind when they were young. When he was pure and happy unable to cause any pain to anyone. Maybe that same loving brother she once knew was still in there somewhere.

They were merely inches from each other, a gasp escaped his lips when he suddenly lunged forward holding his head in pain. A terrifying shriek left his lips as his body went thrashing back and forth. Clary's finger tips brushed over his hair trying to comfort him from whatever pain which was hurting him.

He glanced up, catching her green orbs within his black eyes. His eyes painful, but yet it showed something as fear and just a hint of innocence before flashing back to the dark color suddenly destroying anything pure within them. She saw the real him for a moment. He was still there.

"Jonathan, come back to me."

His head inched back from her touch as his struggles became easily known to everyone around them. His followers came closer, ready to harm her but then her brother waved them off harshly with a wave of his hand.

"I told you not to harm her. Now leave!"

They stumbled back, but the demons continued forward. They saw weakness within their boss, and they were to destroy anything that caused it.

She heard a few growls from a distance.

Werewolves.

Her back buckled and she gasped clutching Jonathan's shirt unsteady, just when a blade dug into her flesh and through her stomach slicing right into Jonathan's and then her's.

She let out a bloodcurdling scream.

The blade didn't move from her body, but she knew she was losing blood fast and so was Jonathan.

Her eyes watered when her body slowly starting to shut down. Jonathan's eyes flickered into her's filled with both pain and worry and with a cry, he grabbed the blade between them trying to break the blade apart which now connected them.

Someone was behind Clary, she felt his breath on her neck.

"It's no use, Morgenstern. This is for my mother." Jordan hissed, gripping the blade even harder and pushing it more into the siblings.

Clary screamed painfully, and with a final grip on the blade, it shattered into a million tiny pieces, making Jonathan stumble back with a piece of the blade stuck into his chest.

Clary fell forward landing unto the cold harsh dirt with a loud thud. Blood flowed like a rushing river,out from her stomach and her vision begin to blur.

She sat up, using her hands attempting to stop the bleeding by slowing it down just a bit, but with no use she couldn't. It was a very severe wound. Enough to kill if not treated fast.

The cup lay just a few inches away from her, dripping with red crimson blood.

Jonathan roared, and in a moment he ordered his army to attack Jordan and everyone around them.

Jordan eye's widened at what he had just done. He came for revenge when he saw Jonathan drag his sister away from The Matching. He had to focus on his revenge, but no one decided to aid him in his time of need.

A forsaken leapt at him and he barely broke it's hold with a slash of the broken blade. Jonathan's hand was around his throat crushing him, picking him up from the ground.

"You hurt her, now you die!" he snarled. Jordan was gasping for air.

Just when he was finally given up on life, a werewolf tackled Jonathan onto his back letting Jordan go.

"JONATHAN!" Clary screeched hoarsely.

Creatures passed her.

Growls was heard and whispers followed.

Life quickly drained from her body, and she knew that she must do something to save her brother.

She reached for the cup, her free hand grasping it tightly.

Her vision began to blur once again and she knew she hanging on a thread now. She tried to pull the cup closer, but it was too heavy, with all the strength she could master she brought the cup to her lips. Clary took a long sip, before releasing it, letting the darkness consume her as she blacked out.


	17. Madness

**Summary: When a female Shadowhunter turns 16, she must go to the Glass City and be in The Matching. Where the Clave choose her future, her life and her husband without her choice. CLARY/JACE AU**

**A/N: Thank you all for your supporting reviews! It encourages me to keep on writing the story ^^ Side notes: The Matching event is still going to happen and there will be a huge wedding etc in this story. I started another story on here called-"The Vampire Princess" please take a look at it. :) I do not and will not own TMI. I just own my original characters and the plot. **

**Another Note: Is that Jonathan who drunk from the cup slowly went into madness from it. **

**I have a lot of plans for this story ^^ and my goal is to reach 200 reviews **

**I like to thank my beta reader VampiressBeauty20 **

**Please read and review :)**

* * *

**X.X.X.X**

**The Matching**

**X.X.X.X**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

.

.

.

.

"_Clarissa, my dear daughter time to wake up. Your wedding is in a few hours and you need to get ready." Valentine scowled at his sixteen year old daughter. She groaned, her eyes finally opened both from pain and tiredness. Her vision blurred, and she was at a stale mate of herself for a moment. 'What happened? She couldn't remember anything other than the pounding headache inside of her head._

_"Master, I've come to prepare the bride."_

_Simon bowed to Valentine at the doorway, and he gave a swift nod at the mundane servant._

_"Clarissa, up. Now." He commanded before leaving with a huff, off to do some other business elsewhere._

_"Clary, you know you have to get up." chuckled Simon, as she heard something loud hitting the chair beside her bed._

_"I don't want to" She muttered, her face buried in her pillow._

_"Your groom is waiting." He told her, shaking her. His heart dropped with each passing moment that he stayed here. Here was the woman he fell in love with getting married to another man that wasn't him._

_Clary opened her eyes suddenly, realizing what was about to happen._

_"What! Husband?" She questioned, and Simon nodded his head. His eyes behind his glasses showing worry and concern._

_"Clary, are you ill?" he asked, realizing her skin growing was paler within the last few seconds._

_"I'm fine." She sat up from her bed and glanced at the chair, laid out upon it was her wedding dress._

_She frowned._

_Who was she marrying? She couldn't remember. Maybe this was a dream. Yes a dream. The dress was long; and flowly, soft white silk with a sweetheart neckline. It was plain and pure, but yet so beautiful and elegant._

_"If you say so," he replied._

_She gave him a small smile, a smile that made his heart leap within his chest._

_"Will you help me with this then?"_

_"Of course, malady." He whispered._

_Clary barely caught his words which were laced with heartbreak, and she wasn't sure what they really meant._

**_"This just proves it, Clary. I'm...I'm in love with you and unknowingly that's the reason I...I accidentally turned you into a thrall. I'm a monster. This is what I'm capable of doing."_**

_She blinked._

_Where had all that come from? It even had her best friend's voice. Then with a painful gasp, the memory arose within her mind. The fateful evening at the library when he stole her breath away in surprise._

_Her best friend, her rock for so many years was in love with her, but yet she couldn't really think over it till now. She felt guiltily and shame as she let her best friend who helped her into her wedding dress. He tied up the laces in the back, his finger tips lingering on her bare skin for a quick second._

_"There are two parts of the wedding," Simon voice was so soft and he hesitated,_

_Clary gave in a small hum for him to go on._

_"One is the vows and then the physical blinding."_

_"Physical blinding?" She questioned,_

_There was a pause between them as he struggled for words._

_"Sex, Clary." He left it at that and Clary turned to him with a flush on her cheeks at his implying._

_She was going to have to mate with a total stranger too?_

_"You're beautiful." He said heartbreaking, and she smiled sadly to him once more._

_"Thank you, Simon." "If he does anything to hurt you I will kill him." Simon said darkly, before leading to her bedroom door._

_Clary gasped._

_"Come, your mom wants to talk to you before you go."_

_When she walked into her mother's bedroom chamber, Simon left her to her thoughts and back to his duties._

_Jocelyn pulled her into a teary embrace._

_"My beautiful daughter. I thought I would never see the day that you become so beautiful." Her mother cried. Clary grimaced._

_"I'm still going to be here mom." Clary said awkwardly, as Jocelyn laughed softly._

_"Yes, very well. Let's go do your make-up." She waved to her dresser which was filled with many perfume bottles and make-up containers filled with foundation, concealer, eyeshadow, eyeliner, mascara, and lip gloss._

_Her mother worked on her eyes first before moving down to her cheeks and with each stoke of her brush, Clary felt her stomach twist into a tight knot._

_She didn't want to get married._

_If what Simon said was true, then she would be link to a complete stranger for the rest of her life. He could be abusive and horrible. She wouldn't be able to do anything about it._

_Clary wanted to run, to run faraway and never look back._

_Her freedom was slipping fast and when she took a look into the mirror, she didn't recognize the creature staring back. The person within in the glass wasn't her. The person looked more fragile and so much more beautiful than her._

_Her hair was tied up into a wave of curls reaching just below her neck. Her dress hugged her curves perfectly , it enchased her breasts and the shape of her body. She felt sick and dirty that she nearly threw up right on her mom's dresser._

_"Done. What do you think, dear?" Her mom asked excitedly. Clary shook her head unsure._

_"I don't even recognize myself."_

"CLARSSIA!" A voice shrieked ,shaking her from her slumber. Clary opened her eyes for the second time today and stared into the dirty face of Lucian Graymark. His eyes were fierce and rough. She let out a painful gasp when he shook her once more. His eyes softened upon her wide awake face. The cup from beside her was missing. There was still the sound of screaming in the air along with the burning of ashes. The war was still going on.

"Thank the angel. I thought I was too late." He almost cried; and then everything from earlier came back to her. Jonathan, the cup and then the attack. She stared down at her stomach expecting the wound caused by a sword from earlier, but there was nothing there but dried blood.

Her blood and heart raced inside her skin, wanting to be set free, maybe that was because of the cup. She paled. Her mind strayed for a moment. A rush of angry and mad thoughts started to attack her and before long she was screaming and crying within Lucian's arms.

"GET IT TO STOP! MAKE IT STOP!" Her fingers pulling her own hair, as her blood rushed to her brain with wicked thoughts of everyone around her.

She was depressed about everything in her life.

Why must everyone else be happy and not her?

When everything seemed to calm down a bit as a memory of golden hair flashed in her head.

The thoughts came back once more laughing at her agony.

_'Jace will never love someone as spineless and ugly as you'_

_'The only people who will like you are weaklings as the mundanes'_ A jab toward Simon.

_'Even now, you can win Jace's love, make him drink. He will be yours forever_." The voices then whispered temptations into her ear. She was going into madness, she knew it. Maybe it was because she drank from the cup. The cup that kept her alive, healed all her wounds.

"Bring her to the camp," Lucian talked to someone else beside her in a mutter.

"I'll keep her safe." The familiar voice promised. Lucian picked her up bride style, then passed her to the stranger's warm grasp. Her head limp onto the stranger's shoulder. Lucian faded into the night. The two demon towers overhead were burning down into a piles of ash. The scent of death was in the air.

"J-Jace?" She coughed weakly, only to be jerked back a little when a coming vampire charged toward them. Jace moved her to his left arm before he took out his blade slicing the vampire's head of his shoulders.

Her eyes widened, looking up at her savior. She was seeing him differently. Now when he was fighting for her safety within his arms, he was strong. He carried her with love and affection.

Her heart began to pound against her chest rapidly, as his golden eyes looked into her's. He could literally see into her soul, behind the mask that she had put up. There faces were mere inches apart before he snapped away from her focusing on everything around them. The screams, and the smoke clouded him. Clary's face reddened even more at the sudden thought that they were about to kiss.


	18. Falling

**Summary: When a female Shadowhunter turns 16, she must go to the Glass City and be in The Matching. Where the Clave choose her future, her life and her husband without her choice. CLARY/JACE AU**

**A/N: 210 reviews! O.O thank you all! :) Thank you all for the reviews, alerts and the favorites. Happy late new years XD Sorry for the late update through been dealing with family issues. I do not and will not own TMI. I just own Carol and the plot.**

**I would like to thank my beta reader VampiressBeauty20 for taking her time to beta this. **

**Please read and review :)**

* * *

**X.X.X.X**

**The Matching**

**X.X.X.X**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

.

.

.

.

Safe.

Clary closed her eyes.

She was safe while all the others were out there fighting. Clary tightened her grip around Jace's neck when he finally started to slow down to a stop, not willing to open her eyes, afraid of what she was going to see if she opened them. The smell of decay and ashes still lingered in the air while the screeching and screaming remained consistent.

"Thank god, that you found her." A voice said, relief. Simon.

She felt awkward and scared.

Her heart was torn and she was beginning to feel guilt about everything around her. A loud ear spitting crash sounded from nearby, Simon, Jace and a few other people beginning to cough violently. She her lungs tightened, Jace gripped her head harder against his chest, as they both struggled to breathe.

"We need to get out of here." Isabelle shouted, her voice anxious.

That was when Clary decided to open her green eyes.

Just above her, a mile away, one of the demon towers came crashing down in flames and smoke than ashes.

The city was unprotected, destruction, fire, and debris could be seen everywhere.

Jace jerked her a bit before he began to run once more, behind both Simon and Isabelle.

She wasn't safe.

She was far from it.

They ducked behind another building, blocking the smoke from the falling tower.

Clary shivered.

"Fuck!" Simon panicked.

"What do we do now?" He questioned, avoiding looking at Clary in Jace's arms.

There was a pause of silence.

"We need to get to the Silent brothers."

Jace looked down at Clary, shaking.

Then he rested his head on her forehead for a few seconds letting his strength return.

Isabelle paled. "A-Are you sure, Jace?"she asked her voice slightly shaking, scaring Simon.

"What? What are you talking about? What are the Silent Brothers?" he asked.

"Something that will protect us and give answers." Jace replied.

.

.

.

.

.

_A few hours ago; Before Clary went missing,_

_Demon Towers: 1_

The pentagram was written in clear white chalk in the center of the last floor of the first demon tower.

"This not going to work. These towers are designed to withstand this." Hodge said, coughing up blood as he laid limp to one of the ShadowHunters guards next to the door of the room. A figure, dressed in a dark black robe that hid everything from him stood with a pause before he kneeled down drawing another circle around the symbol.

"The guardian of the towers lay here gasping for air warning me of the dangers ahead. Classic." He grinned. Hodge, the guardian of both towers, was an elder man with a very small family. He knew of the Morgensterns, The Lightwoods and the Waylands for some time and develop a friendship over the three families. The Lightwood's were more reserved out of three. They never gave him any problems. The Morgenstern's were the most traditional of the families and the power-hungry one out of the bunch, leaving The Waylands trailing behind.

It wasn't at alll a surprise to Hodge when the eldest son of Valentine decided to pay him a little visit, but it did shock him in how easy he defeated him in a duel. Their battle was only 20 minutes long. The guards on the lower tower were taken care of by a few vampires.

"Jonathan...I know you. I visited your father a few times. You were never like this." Hodge reached for him, as the dark figure pulled out the cup from his pocket. Hodge paled, blood gushed out of the wound on his stomach, where he was stabbed by his own blade.

The last time he saw Jonathan was when he was around ten years old. He was such a kind, gentle, and sweet boy before his father brought him fully under his wing. He was confused on why he would do such a thing as this. Where was Valentine? He most likely had a hand in this.

Jonathan didn't answer the man at all, but focused on his task.

"Jon...I know this isn't you. What happened?" His eyes saw the cup, as Jonathan began spilling the blood all over the pentagram.

"Don't do this" He winced.

The pentagram began to glow a bright red crimson color.

It was too late, Jonathan had completed the circle.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_A few hours ago with Jace,_

Jace panicked after Simon asked him if he saw Clary. The hate for the daywalker was now fading down with a ping of worry and concern for her. The building shook once more as a tremor ripped the building. The paintings from the walls in the lobby fell and a a couple of vases crashed into a puddle of glass. Screams echoed everywhere when Lucian disappeared outside the building in a speed of light, leaving everyone behind without a word.

"I'm going to check the other floors for her," Simon told them all,

Isabelle looked at Simon, compassion and pity within her eyes.

"I'm coming with you. It will be faster," she said.

"I'll go with you Jace," Alec spoke, walking over to his best friend, leaving a quiet and hurt Magnus beside him.

Jace shook his head at his idea.

"No my friend, you and Magnus need to search the grounds first. I will head down to The Matching HQ." Jace smiled and when Alec was about to open his mouth to object the front door burst open. The person beside the door was trying to put the entire place under lockdown, Carol fell to the floor, dead. The look on his face was one of pure terror, and his eyes were wide with shock. He had been stabbed with a long, thick piece of broken glass.

"GO!" Jace roared, just when they all saw a pair of red eyes gleaming into the night.

They all ran. Simon nearly tripping over his feet.


	19. The Kiss

**Summary: When a female Shadowhunter turns 16, she must go to the Glass City and be in The Matching. Where the Clave choose her future, her life and her husband without her choice. CLARY/JACE AU**

**A/N: Sorry for my absence lately I had the flu and was busy. I had writer's block lol and I just decided to re-read TMI series so far. If you didn't read the third book The City of Glass a bit will be unfamiliar to you all. I do not and will not own TMI. I just own my own original characters and the plot.**

I would like to thank:** Cwild032206, angelequalsdevil, Gams2000, Thatwaylandgirl,Doclover, rockydd47 **and the anon reviewers:** Guest, greygiri2358 and LOVEGIRL **for the wonderful encouraging reviews :)

I would like to thank those who had placed this story in their favorite and alert list.

and lastly I would like to thank my beta reader VampiressBeauty20 for taking her time reading and proof reading this.

* * *

**X.X.X.X**

**The Matching**

**X.X.X.X**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

.

.

.

.

The Silent City was actually silent. There wasn't any trace of movement or anything that told them of any signs of life. This scared Jace and Isabelle, they usually weren't allowed to even come in this far. Underneath the city, were the dungeons and cells where The Clave sent murderers and traitors, holding them there while they awaited trial.

Clary reached for Jace's hand, and he held it tight. She felt cold, really cold.

"Where are the Silent Brothers?" Isabelle whispered under her breath, as they turned a corner.

Clary accidentally stepped into a puddle of sticky liquid. It was dark, too dark for her to see what she stepped in, but what did made her pause was the scent of death and blood.

Jace took out a dagger from his belt, while Isabelle took out her whip. They all crept silently around the corner to the main hall.

There where The Mortal Sword hung was empty.

Where the Silent Brother normally were, to greet visitors was quiet and silent.

There were more light and Clary gasped, in shock and surprise. Isabelle's breathe hitched. Jace let go of her hand and knelled to the first body which was Brother Jeremiah. His throat slashed, while the blood was still warm and wet. What ever or whoever done this was not too far away. His blood froze, as he recalled the lessons he was taught as a child.

It was impossible to kill a Silent Brother.

Whoever had done this was truly powerful. Fear was seen all over Brother Jeremiah's face, something strange for a brother who showed no emotions such as fear or anger.

"J-Jace?" Clary shivered, and Jace hushed her.

Simon pulled her into a tight embrace, she flinched but then relaxed into him.

"Whatever did this was very powerful and it might still be here." Jace warned them. He then took out his stele, he rarely went anywhere without it. Through he wasn't supposed to see battle anytime soon his blood burned deep inside him now, telling him something, someone was coming.

Clary looked around the hall, finding another dead silent brother. Was this Jonathan's work? Her own brother? She couldn't believe it. Not this bloody, but then again he had started a war.

A roar, a sharp cry was heard overhead. Clary eyes widened, Simon's grip tightened around her shoulder.

"RUN!" Jace bellowed at them. There went their questions and answers, but one fact in particular burned in all of their heads. The Mortal Sword was gone.

They didn't need to be told twice. The ground rumbled under their feet, whatever it was it was a greater demon.

They ran back down the path they took.

The ground rumbled even louder under them and then the wall began to shake.

A huge shadow loomed over them all, before it shrunk down, taking a shape forming into a small human being. The next rumble was so loud and hard that Clary fell to her knees. Simon and Jace helped her up, but it was too late, the being was over them now. Clary closed her eyes, her heart beating so fast wanting all this not to be real.

Jace held onto his dagger harder,

A middle-age woman appeared before them.

Her hair was a mess, and she was bleeding horribly all over the place. Her green eyes were dark and lifeless.

Clary knew this woman.

She shook herself out of Simon arms, and ran toward the woman.

"CLARY!" Simon shouted.

"MOM!" Clary cried, teary, running to her mother scared. Jace moved like lightning. His whole body ached when doing so. He crunched onto Clary dragging her back roughly, while she thrashing in his arms screaming at him what the hell was he doing, to let her go.

Clary was blind. Maybe because of her fear and what happened today, she was emotionally worn out.

This woman wasn't Jocelyn. The smell was rotten and awful which was emanating from her.

"Clary?" The woman spoke, her voice pained.

Why was this demon targeting her?

"Clary, help me!" The woman shrieked loudly and painfully.

Her long vivid red hair cascaded wildly around her as she fell to the floor.

"NOOO!" Clary screamed, scratching and trying to bite Jace to let her go. Why was he doing this? Why isn't he helping her mother? Then something within her mind snapped. Maybe he's working for her brother. Maybe Simon and Isabelle was in it too.

"Damn it Clary stop it for a minute and listen!" Jace shook her,

"That being, that monster isn't your mother. It's a greater demon."

The woman on the floor stared at them all, before it transformed into something else.

This time Clary.

The demon skin was pale, and her eyes were a pale lifeless green. They stared at him, venom dripping from its hideous looking mouth, and every logic telling him that the real Clary was in his arms crying and screaming, that creäture made him felt fear. His heart shook and for once he could named this creäture.

Agramon, the greater demon of fear.

Something within him froze. His eyes widened and it was like all life was leaving him. Clary within his arms stopped screaming and crying looking up at him in horror. His grip on her loosened.

"Jace!" Isabelle screamed, striking Agramon with her whip who had successfully dodged it.

It was like time had frozen.

When Clary took the stele out of Jace's hands and then began to draw a rune onto his skin without a clue of what she was doing. She could picture it. The symbol she wanted to draw, so perfect and clear in her head. Isabelle was fighting Agramon while Simon's mouth hung opened like a fish. How did Isabelle know how to fight this well? It was obvious that she had a small bit of training. Maybe from Alec.

The Greater Demon roared before transforming into Simon, freezing Isabelle. Agramon lunged at Isabelle, only to be tackled from the real Simon away from the fear demon.

A blade rammed through the demon's stomach.

Jace stood proudly, pushing in his blade further in. His arm burning in pain, at the rune FEARLESS.

Clary fell to her knees shocked, the stele dropped from her hands. Agramon screamed in anguish before turning into ashes.

It was quiet once again.

Jace let go of his blade, as it fell to the stone ground. He fell to his knees beside Clary.

"C-Clary, you saved me." He muttered, and she shivered. What had she done? She didn't know how she done that.

Jace stared at her for a moment, his fingers slowly titled her chin up, crashing his lips to her's with such need and want which took her breath away. He was kissing her like no other.

The kiss was rough and desperate. Her arms circled around his neck, bringing him close to her as he held her tightly in his arms.


	20. Sammuel

**Summary: When a female Shadowhunter turns 16, she must go to the Glass City and be in The Matching. Where the Clave choose her future, her life and her husband without her choice. CLARY/JACE AU**

**A/N: Hey everyone and welcome to the next installment of The Matching! :) I'm thinking on making the next few chapters longer than usual though to add extras with all the characters in this story. A small note, The Matching event will still take place after all this is over which will be soon. In this chapter we will have both Clace fluff and Magnus/Alec fluff. My goal for this chapter is to get at the most 10 reviews ^^ If you have any ideas you want to see in the story let me know :)**

**I would like to thank: martasofialp, jessicafrayne, Doclover, Gams2000 , WritingMage ,rockydd47, and the anon reviewers- Ari, Guest, Kailey and LOVERGIRL for their wonderful encouraging reviews.**

**I also would like to thank those who had added this story under their favorite/alert list THANK YOUU!**

**I would like to thank my beta VampiressBeauty20 **

**I do not and will not own TMI**

**Please read and review :)**

* * *

**X.X.X.X**

**The Matching**

**X.X.X.X**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Jace stared at her for a moment, his fingers slowly titled her chin up, crashing his lips to her's with such need and want which took her breath away. He was kissing her like no other._

_The kiss was rough and desperate. Her arms circled around his neck, bringing him close to her as he held her tightly in his arms._

His touch was like fire on her skin. Jace held her tightly against his body, pressing her firm against him. He nibbled on her lower lip making her moan more into the kiss as his tongue swept into the warmth of her mouth.

Clary suddenly became very aware on how hot it became just a few moments into the kiss. Her mind was blank and her heart was thumping hard inside of her chest. Simon stared at the scene with a heartbreaking look on his face. His breathing became hollow, as Isabelle send him a sad pity look herself. Her own heart was breaking too, looking at Simon made her feel even worse.

Isabelle faked a cough.

"This isn't a place for something like this if you didn't notice." She commented dryly, at the scattered silent brothers bodies behind them and the scent of blood.

They pulled part reluctantly. Clary's felt flushed and Jace turned away from her and the group.

"R-Right;" The witty response he usual reply in died from his lips, before they all began to walk down the path of the Silent City. What would they do now?

"We have to travel to The Gard." Jace then informed every one of their next move, but there was only silence and the aqua of fear around them.

"J-Jace, women aren't allow there..." Isabelle uttered, with a pale Clary.

"Or mundanes or Downworlders." Simon spoke calmly as he could, trying to keep his emotions in check.

The Gard was the original meeting place for The Clave. Women or children under the age of 14 weren't allow entrance; along with Mundanes and Downworlders.

Jace ignored their comment somewhat; "I doubt they would mind now since the city is under attack. We go pick up Alec and Magnus and then we make our way there." When they reached the exit, they all looked around.

Buildings and Tombstones were scattered everywhere, building and towers all ripped to pieces scattered everywhere.

The familiar demon towers weren't there anymore; the clouds had turned an onimous dark purple, as the demons started to flood into Idris. A small faint glow was coming from the thin barrier. As many of the winged beasts attempted to fly towards it they all immediately were electrocuted and vanished when reaching the barrier.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Magnus Bane was nearly wiped out. Damn his morale and everything about it. He could have left these people for dead and save himself and his Alexander, but noo something in his little brain muttered with a scowl,

_'Now, now Magnus Bane, what if that was you? What if they were your Alexander? I doubt he would turn a blind-eye'._

It took Magnus a good twenty minutes to create the barrier with the materials they could find.

Alec rushed a few families mostly women and children of the Shadowhunters into the circle for protection while he deal with the demons who began to run and glide on the ground.

Magnus had to stay just outside the barrier, him being the main point of the barrier's power.

In the sky a Greater Demon was flying overhead, Alec was dealing with three other small was surprised the vampires hadn't reached their end of the city yet.

The Greater Demon glanced at him amused.

"Well, well we meet again Magnus Bane." The Greater Demon spoke, and Magnus was instantly annoyed at such a creature.

"I hate to be the one to deliver your death to your father" He was cut off by a blast of fire from Magnus, angry, the barrier wavered. The children cried in fear, as the women tried to comfort them.

When Alec defeated the last of the demons on the ground so far, he ran by Magnus side.

A few wing beasts slammed into the barrier above again and Magnus gasped out, holding his chest and he almost went limp.

"I-I can't hold them off forever, Alexander." Magnus said painfully, and Alec knelled down in front of his boyfriend.

"I heard Warlocks can take energy from life forces."

Magnus cat-like eyes looked into Alec's blue orbs weakly.

"Please take mine." His lips touched his and soon Magnus started to feel stronger than before. The kiss was both warm and sweet; neither for the first time didn't mind the people around them staring and watching. This felt right, this felt perfect. When Alec pulled away, looking a bit tired from the energy he transfer to Magnus.

The barrier became stronger.

Alec's hand brushed over his in comfort offering him his strength. Magnus smiled at his boyfriend with adoration.

Just when everything seemed to calm down for the two;but then the ground rumbled and crackled.

A man twenty feet tall rose from the dirt ground before them.

The Angel of Death stared down at them all.

The former Archangel stared at them all with great amusement and coldness. He was dressed in black; his golden blonde haired was very dark along with his eyes.

Magnus paled.

"F-Father?"


End file.
